


Harry Potter and the Enchanted Mirror: Winsdale Academy

by Mai_Wiz



Series: Winsdale Academy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 39,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Wiz/pseuds/Mai_Wiz
Summary: HP/DM or Harry/Draco In a world where Harry must appease fellow wizards and Draco must avoid the public eye, College seems like child's-play. But drama must find its way into their two lives yet again, as all is not well and feelings are growing stronger. Epilogue compliant. Well, only immediately afterwards, however.., READ ON: HARRY POTTER AND THE UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIPS





	1. New Beginnings

There is only so much Harry can take. The funerals he can handle, if not for the solemn support from his friends, and the Ministry meetings he can offer a stiff smile to, but, really, speeches were taking it too far. They always expected him to offer a heartwarming empowering play on how they must move on from the pain, conquer the new status of Wizarding England, and move past all boundaries of former people, er, limitations. The truth was he could barely move past from the pain himself, and he was no closer to making a change than he was before. And it wasn't like anyone from syltherin- er, anyone adverse to him, was willing to chat over a cup of tea.

He smiled though, more of a lopsided grin, and addressed the crowd with a cleared throat. "Erm, And I would like to thank the Ministry for this amazing opportunity. Opening an academy in erm, my name, is a momentous success to all who put in funding. But this is not just for me. It is for all affected by the war, and everyone who will come after, to find opportunities that weren't available to them before. We accept everyone at Winsdale, and I will be attending there along with Ms. Hermione and Mr. Ronald this fall. Now, for the celebration!"

He looked back at Hermione while the crowd erupted into applause, and she offered him big thumbs up. The idea was presented by her first, in fact, and Harry would be lying if he didn't think the idea was that bad in all. He was getting soft. "Excellent job, mate!" Ron pat him on the back from behind and Harry gave a true smile for the first time this evening. His friends could always make a huge event turn into a mere task. Harry turned around, and his smile faded. Behind him was the current Minister, Kinglsey Shacklebot, and on days like today, when Harry was supposed to be holding his own, he did simply not help.

"Oh. Hullo, Minister." He greeted, bowing a little just to get on his nerves. "Harry! I have told you this before. Call me Kingsley. And do not bow, I am not the queen." He guffawed. "Oh, look at me, getting all off topic! Harry, you must complete your preparatory admission by next week. You do not get off it just because you're the Hero of the Wizarding World, I'm afraid." He smiled his business smile and continued. "I do hope you become an Auror, you're quite fit for it. And it would be a great duty to all those lost in the war." He frowned solemnly, possibly for effect, and leaned down to face Harry. "Do tell me when you're finished, all right?" Finally, Finally, he left, in that stiff ministry way of his.

Harry turned back and offered Hermione puppy eyes. "Pretty please help me with the essay part? I haven't got a clue for what to say to the 'My mark on the world' part."

~.~.~.~.

There was only so much Draco could take. One, the bustling bodies on either side of him was quite distracting from the stage. And no, unfortunately, he was not at a club. He was watching Harry Potter embarrass himself into oblivion onstage. Really, could not one of his adoring fans notice how much he quivered or the way his eyes went back and forth from his crumpled paper and the audience? He was in the back, and yet it was clear as day. Someone needed to get the Wizarding World some eyeglasses.

"Oh, he's such a looker now, isn't he? But I doubt that rigorous training program he'll be on in the fall will do much damage. Quite the contrary, in fact." Pansy was blabbing along the latest gossip while flipping her bangs around as if they were at a venue instead of a mandatory meeting. But he only partially annoyed at her for this, they had to know how to cope somehow.

"Oh Ms. Parkinson! Do not talk in such devilish ways! Mr. Potter was a dream come true to us, saving us with his testimony from Azkaban. Oh, he was such a service to us all." His mother stood on the other side, yet another Potter fan since his testimony in June. She acted as if it was a crime that he and Harry were not the best of friends yet, since their terse meeting after the Jury decided. He had apologized and thanked Harry, Harry had blanched in surprise at the polite talk, as if Draco was out of his mind. He stifled a cough and held out his hand, saying a small "It wasn't your fault. You did it for your family. Don't lie, what is true stays true. Your path is not defined by you. Hermione saw that in a book once." He smiled and looked in Draco's eyes, the obvious challenge in his own. But Draco was nothing but his ambition, so he stuck out his arm even though touching Potter might bring up some painful memories. But all that happened was a brief shake, and Draco had to ignore the spark it sent through him. Potter was quite attractive, he'd be blind not to notice. But it is what it is.

"Ladies, if you are done conversing, they are finishing." He nodded to the stage as Harry left the podium and stood by the side with Granger and Weasley. He admired the way Harry handled his composure, something Draco could have never done. As a child, he dreamed of being the one everyone payed attention to, now he feared it like no other. Mother and Pansy were already collecting their bearings, probably gearing up for some suspicious glances and sneers, something that would never go away. Draco himself dug in his briefcase, looking for the admission paper in the clutter. Mother wanted him to go, and there was no question that there'd be no arguing, as she had that look. But he was still not done with the 'My mark on the world' part. Because really, what did he have to offer?

He was so busy rifling through the briefcase that he did not notice the footsteps coming up in front of him. He should have, due to the shifting crowd and the bemused gasps, but Draco was not one for listening skills. And there was the great Hero himself, Harry Potter, Boy who lived twice, standing in front of him. And really, was that outfit supposed to be professional? He looked like one of those rumpled models on the front of the Witch Weekly's most eligible Bachelor's list! But that face was not a look the newspapers would have liked, however, as he conveyed more nervousness that humble beauty.

"Er, hello Malfoy! Nice, seeing you here! Wait, that's not right, you'd be here anyway. It Is mandatory after all. Anyways, I've come to return your wand. You'll need it for Winsdale- ah! You're on that part too! Bloody admission people." He glanced at Draco's now bent essay piece. "Uh, maybe this is to public a place. Anywhere else you'd prefer?" He chewed his lip in a way that signified he was thinking too hard, and it was time to intervene. "It's quite all right, Mr. Potter. I'll take it now. I have no problem with the crowd." Now that was a bloody lie. He'd much prefer to sink into the shiny floors than be stared at for too long, but he was at least a coward with dignity. Harry fished into his muggle backpack and found the black case, smoothing it and handing it over. "H-here you go. It was well seeing you, argh, I'll see you at school." And just like that, Harry disappeared into the crowd, leaving Draco to wonder what in Merlin's name was happening. Dear Salazar, his first day at college was not going to be as lowkey as he hoped, not with the questioning stares he got. He decided it was too much, and apparated away from Harry's too-friendly smile and all the harsh looks, the desolate manor looking pretty good right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not-so secret surprises come up in the two boys quest to find their roomie..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope all the visitors from the beta I posted before enjoyed the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Enchanted Mirror. For updates/more info please visit my livejournal: maiwiz.

Chapter 2: Room Management 

Draco folded the last of his standard wizarding robes before laying his favorite blue-silk one on top. Even though the Ministry had taxed a heavy burden on the Malfoys, Draco had still managed to keep a few of his favorite possessions. Among them was his pristine silver-plated watch had had on his left arm he got from his father at 15. Though It was probably a bribing chip to deal with the upcoming years of fresh hell, Draco admired the beautiful simplicity of it. Plus, there was a tiny dragon on one of the watch-hands.  
“Mother?” he heaved the suitcase up and trampled down his living-quarters tower. It didn’t matter how far away she was, she always had a sharp sense of hearing. Much better than the old house elves they had before the ministry had scooped them up. He had no problem guessing who had been involved in that decision. “Draco. There is no need to be shamelessly plundering down the staircase. Use that gracefulness our ancestors have given us. What is it?” She said, raking his ensemble with her eyes before looking back at him in approval.  
“I am about to fire call Blaise and Pansy. They have probably spent the night together, anyway. Shameless, that. Anyway, I am to be off soon, so goodbyes are in order.” He smoothed down his coat in self-consciousness. Really, it had been easy off to detach Pansy from him after the war was over. His disinterested-ness was just one of the reasons why she had given up on him. But sometimes it stung to be reminded. She had been a pretty good beard, after all.  
“Oh Draco, I am not that old. But it appears you are going to be.” She sniffed and hugged her son, Her tight black locks brushing Draco’s forehead. She stepped back and allowed him to pass. “Better be off then.” Draco smiled slightly. “Goodbye, mother.”  
Draco pulled the suitcase through the white halls as he looked for the number of his room, 322. Such time-wasters were not good for him, as it allowed him to think of the inevitable roommate. He hoped that the board members had taken pity on him and decided to put him with some foreign-exchange student who had no care for Draco or his past. He had been foolish to believe Blaise and him might be roomed together, as the Blond and him had rooms 2 stories apart, 134. Blaise had already found his room and roommate, which was the energetic Justin Finch-Fletchley. He had laughed in Zabini’s face when he heard that, but now it was looking dreadful for him too.  
Finally, he stopped at the correct door. The room was minimalistic and had muggle-friendly characteristics with two white beds, nightstands, two identical drawers, and wooden desks with a lone lamp on them. He saw that the other living inhabitant had already taken his part on the right side, with the walls already being adorned with Quidditch memorabilia and various other muggle sports team posters. The brunet was shown in the moonlight by the large half-moon window and was standing on his tippy toes trying to attach pictures to the wall with a tack in his hand. “Hello there.” He said in a sultry voice, succeeding when the man wobbled and fell on his bum on the top of his bed. He was wearing jeans and a Cannon’s jersey with hideous orange sneakers.  
“Uh, hullo!” He mumbled and stepped off the bed and any dream of having a roommate romance faded as he stepped away from the moonlight. Indeed, the brunet was not a brunet but was black haired and was Potter, but he had lost his big circular frames and had small rectangular ones instead. Apparently, Harry here had come to the same conclusion. “M-malfoy!” He said in shock and wobbled again before offering a hand. Draco took it, his arms shaking. “I assume rooming with me was your idea. However, I have no intentions of having an evil plot to fulfil, so you should really just move now. Sorry to disappoint your Sherlock-sleuth arse.” He bit out, barely managing to conceal his rage. Of course, Potter had managed to mess up Draco’s life again. Why stick with the memories when he had new material?  
The idiot looked confused before responding. “I don’t know what you mean, Malfoy. The roommates were chosen at random. I had nothing to do with it.” He stared up, a challenge written on his face, at Malfoy.

~.~.~.~.

Draco was in barely-concealed rage and Harry knew it. He had to tread lightly, he knew that, but he had a tough time hiding his own challenge off his face. It wasn’t his fault that they were roomed together, and he wasn’t about to take any guilt thrown at him. “Sure, Potter, sure.” He growled and set his suitcase on the other bed before taking all the items out and setting them in his drawer with little patience. Harry had expected him to throw them, and just watched him in a frozen stupor. Draco put on an air of confidence and dignity but having known him so long Harry could see how much the war had affected him. The skinniness and dark eyes were gone, sure, but the shakiness in his body told all. That leaked out all the rest of Harry’s challenge and he let out a huff.  
“Draco. I promise I didn’t have anything to do with this. Can we just start over? No strings attached. We’re just roommates for now on.” He watched for any reaction while Draco fumbled with his suitcase, he brought out a sole possession, a photo of him and his minions-no, friends, with him in the middle center with Pansy, Blaise, Gregory, Theodore, and Vincent on either side. It was eerily reminiscent of a graduation photo but couldn’t have been past fourth year. There was a message scrawled on the back of it and Harry’s curiosity was piqued, but Draco hurriedly put it inside a frame and on the safety of his bedside. The books went on his desk and he had no more time to wonder as Draco had already turned around, studying him carefully.  
“I... I suppose that would be acceptable. If you don’t mess with my stuff. And all asking of the past if off-limits.” He sounded like a put-out toddler and had a tiny pout on his face, and Harry would’ve chuckled if he hadn’t known how dangerous Draco could be when laughed at. “Of course. I am Harry James Potter. Nice to meet you. Your name?” He held out a hand and Draco looked quizzically at it, as if they hadn’t shaken hands beforehand. “I don’t see why we have to… oh, whatever. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy line and a pureblood.” He shook it firmly and stared at Harry, daring him to challenge his word choice. But Harry was prepared this time and merely smiled. “I already chose the right side for my accommodations. I do hope that is okay.”  
Draco snorted and pulled back, his nose twitching. “You do not need to act like a pompous 40-year-old ministry man, Dear Potter.” Harry half-glared at him and gestured to Draco’s side of the room. “You do not seem to have a lot of belongings. You aren’t missing anything, are you? Here at Winsdale we care for all students.” He smiled sardonically before continuing. “I can buy some for you if you want.” Draco huffed. “I do not need you to buy anything. I enjoy the simplicity. Though this place reeks of try-hard muggle inclusion.” Harry’s eyebrow twitched but he willed himself not to respond to the bait and succeeded. Draco’s hard-set eyes betrayed no notice of this, but he knew that he knew that he knew.  
Now feeling like a toddler, himself, Harry ran his hair through his messy locks and turned to the window. “The view is amazing, though. Lots of rolling plains. We’re lucky with our location. Ron has a view of another building.” He laughed and turned back. “He has a room with Theodore Nott, you know. He threw a hissy fit before admitting at least that Theodore is a quiet one.” Harry had to fight himself to not mention the photo, stealing glances at it like a child. “You do not have to call my friends by their formal names. Theo quite hates it, in fact. Including Greg and Vince.” Harry noticed the obvious obliviousness to the fact that Vince had passed. He filed that in his head for personal questioning of Hermione.  
A couple of hours later, Harry was slipping into his bed when he heard Draco speaking from his own bed. “Harry. Those spectacles of yours are awful. Get your old ones back.” Harry found himself smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter... well, be prepared to be caught up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We’re almost at the real plot… Hope you enjoy! Updates here: Livejournal at maiwiz.

Chapter 3- Course selections

It was a rainy day when Harry had decided to continue with being an Auror, Harry recalled. Everyone had wanted him to, he also recalled, and it was one of those when Harry’s world felt as if it was crumbling beneath his feet. It was the day of Lavender’s funeral, and Harry had ditched the crowd to hang by one of the old oak trees, not wanting to get in the way of Parvati’s and Ron’s mourning. He had been approached by many ministry officials, prattling on shamelessly as they made an excuse of a connection with the deceased while also offering an opinion on how the Wizarding world would be much better with The Boy Who Lived Twice taking up a position of an Auror and eventually being the distinguished Minister. 

Harry had thought, hell, he couldn’t even envision himself being that. But through the rain as he talked to one he noticed a dark figure by another oak tree, one that got clearer as he dismissed the man and got closer. The figure was pale and it didn’t take much to know it was Malfoy. His head was bent down in respect, and he was slumped down on the tree quite possibly ruining his expensive robes. His robes were pulled back and the Dark mark was in full view, and his eyes were vacant as he stared at the funeral taking place.

Harry had crept closer, and throwing all caution to the wind, walked up to him and gave him his umbrella. Malfoy had looked up at him and suddenly, his eyes were alive. He muttered a small ‘thank you’ and took the umbrella from Harry, and for the rest of the funerals he was there, in the back, with Harry’s umbrella. And Harry had known then, just then, that saving Malfoy was worth it. All that were alive were worth it, and he would have to save more just to see those faces of gratitude and recognition again. Maybe he really was a shameless hero. 

In the present, the Malfoy in the bed beside him was hardly the same person just three months before, and was glaring at Harry in a way that just screamed he was gearing up to ask Harry something. His suspicions were proven correct when Draco had spoken, “And where in the hell is this course paper, oh Great One?” He dramatically waved his arms side to side as if looking for the offending document. Harry shrugged. “Should be getting here any moment now. What courses did you select?” Harry pulled the sheets back and pulled his slippers on before grabbing his glasses and placing them behind his ears. Knocking was heard and Harry smiled a bit more than was necessary before standing up and pulling the door open, taking the two papers from a smiling bird. He thanked her and closed the door, immediately reading the one with Draco Malfoy on it. The words Business Management were read before the paper was snatched away and a very angry Malfoy was back in Harry’s face. “How about wait before I answer you? I’m taking Business Management and Finances for the Malfoy Manor, the regular Wizarding courses, and Muggle Life, a new required course since You-Know-Who has fallen. And quit touching my stuff.” 

~.~.~.~.  
It had only been one day and Potter had already weaseled his way with Draco’s private belongings. The black-haired brute was obviously learning from the Weasel, and that was simply not done. Especially if they wanted to establish a Familiar relationship. “For future reference, I am not the Weasel. I will hit you if you touch my stuff again.” Another knock on the door. “Say his name...” he huffed. Harry turned around and Draco was forced back into the room, clutching his paper to his chest. Weasley and three more of his pals had arrived, and Malfoy wondered if this was hell. They all spoke at the same time and a burst of ‘Harry!’ was always heard. It was at least ten minutes before an actual conversation was developed.

“So, Harry, what courses are you taking?”  
“Oh, you know, Auror training for now. Who knows in the future!”  
“Oh, that’s wonderful! Nothing compared to my major in Herbalism.”   
“Nev! That’s not true at all!”  
“Harry’s right, mate. Just because us big blokes must take on the role of the Aurors, doesn’t mean the civilians have less to offer.”  
“Ron, shut up.”  
“Dean and I are both focusing on Quidditch. We think we might have a chance at the Cannons!”  
“Seamus, that’s awesome. Just don’t try and take Gin’s place!”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Laughs were heard and goodbyes were shouted before the three of them exited, leaving just Wealsey. 

“So, mate, how’s you know, that?” He motioned to Draco as if he wasn’t there. They both turned to look at him, and Draco mustered his biggest glare to let Harry know that this was not happening again. He seemed to get the picture, as he turned back to Ron. “We’re fine. So, have you let Hermione know about your interest in Shop?” Oh, a secret career choice? How would the newspapers fare, Draco mused? “I let her know before we came. George is fine with it, as fine as he can be, though…” A silence flooded the room and Draco thought he might choke on the awkwardness. Harry seemed to be comforting the Weasel with his eyes, but he didn’t seem to be noticing, scuffing the floor with his foot. 

“Ron, what roommates do they have?” He asked desperately, trying to make Ron happy again. Draco noticed a wonderful time to pipe in and said “Yes, Ronnie, we just must know. Like right now. I couldn’t bear to be without this news.” He said, reeking sarcasm. To his despair, Ron just looked happier instead of angrier, and Harry shot him a grateful look. Draco gulped and looked away, blush faint on his fair cheeks. “Neville is with Terry, Dean is with Ernie, and Seamus is with Blaise. And we’re all just a short while away from each other, Harry, isn’t that great?” Weasley smiled and strangely Draco was picked up on the good mood. When both Potter and Weasley were grinning at each other like idiots, everything was at right with the world. 

Ron had to leave to call Ginny, and Draco had a new source of material to ask. “So, aren’t you going to call her, too?” He asked him, considering his eyes as innocently as possible. “Hm?” He looked lost and broke the staring. “Oh, uh, no. It’s been, uh, complicated.” Draco could tell there was more to this but he could see how fast Potter was shutting down. “So, first day of schooling, huh?” He asked. “Yes! New day! New quidditch! No more impending death!” He exclaimed with such conviction that Draco was swept into the hyper jumping around the room, and was laughing much like a first year on the first day. He would have to deal with hell the following day, but for right now, he could pretend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubble wrap can't hide everything, but sometimes ghosts can..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the next chapter! This will be the first chapter into the actual plotline, so I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 4: A strange package?

It was a summery day in the east side of England… well, that was a bit of a stretch, it was the brightest weather you could find in the place. As Draco awoke, one of the beams lit right in his face, and he was forced to stand straight up rather than stay laying down for a few more minutes. Potter was unaffected, of course, and he was still snoozing with his right side almost completely out of the bed. Draco knew what he had to do.   
He prowled closer and closer to the sleeping Gryffindork, grabbing one of his magazines from his nightstand. He fidgeted once, but that was probably due to the beautiful dreams he was most likely having. Draco was Syltherin to the core, after all. Finally, he leaned down to the face half covered by the blanket, and slapped him hard across the face while yelling “WAKE UP!” 

The effect was instantaneous, but unfortunately to Draco, Harry only slightly turned his head in Draco’s direction before putting his head back down. Draco was not one to be deterred. He needed his daily tea and Harry might have to do some Hero-ing to let Draco have his cup. “You’re not in a coma, are you? I need tea.” At ‘tea’ he perked up considerably, nodded slowly, and reached for his wand. So distracted by the thought of tea Draco was that he had not noticed that Potter was aiming it at him before the incantation was heard; Flipendo to be exact, and he was knocked back off his feet onto the ground. 

Harry huffed and got off the bed, choosing that moment to speak. “Just to let you know, I am a morning person. I was often the first one up. So maybe save the slapping for someone else? Ahh man, you bent my ‘Daily Quidditch’.” Draco’s eyes were currently inside his head. Of course, the hero had an early rise. “Oh, morning tea huh? Think I’ll have coffee instead.” Draco feared his eyebrows might rise so high his hair would ruin the effect. “Merlin, just hurry up.”

Harry was humming annoyingly loud as they walked down the hallway to the breakroom, and if this was what it was going to be like walking to the cafeteria, he was about to permanently combust. Potter was dressed in a puffy pullover that looked two sizes too big, with cheap robes on top. The git had left the robe open at the top, letting his upper body look like a burnt marshmallow. Draco didn’t know if that was intentional or just accidental. On the way Draco saw Theo, and crowded to his side as if for protection. Draco could see him steal glances at them quizzically, as if it was a new secret he was trying to solve. Well, let him guess, then. At last, tea was in Draco’s view and he sprinted for the door, leaving Theo in his distracted talking about the latest scores and Potter in his annoying physique. 

~.~.~.~.

As Malfoy ran, his hair puffed up even more and Harry thought he looked like a white fluffy marshmallow. It would fit better if he was wearing something casual, but the arsehole was wearing something snobbish as always. There was not even a forced dress code at the academy, and he was still wearing fitted robes and a tie. But he didn’t look very high and mighty as he fought his way through to the tea, Harry thought and grinned. 

Back and replenished with energy, Harry grabbed for his enchanted keys as Draco pointed at a small package on the matt that wasn’t there before. “What’s that?” He asked, stepping discreetly behind Harry. He clearly wasn’t used to packages not sent via owl. “Finite Incantatem.” Harry whispered, a spell that would hopefully get rid of any dark magic traces before grabbing hold of the box off the floor. “Well, want to look?” Harry mock-asked before ripping the tape off and opening. The box was full of muggle bubble wrap and Harry had to throw multiples out before finally huffing as Draco struggled with his own enchanted keys on the door. The enchantment was needed, A quick Alohomora and people would have access, which made extra privacy spells a must. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t irksome when one had a mysterious package to be attending to. 

A successful entrance into the dorm room and a couple of bubble wrap scattering across the floor later, Harry had the thing free from the box. At closer inspection, it appeared to be a mirror. The hand-held mirror had a white pearl coat, purple and green gems around the oval surface, but besides that, it didn’t seem to be strange in any way. Draco shrugged and mimed him to look into it. Harry took a deep breath and looked into the mirror, but only saw his normal face. “I don’t understand- ““Wait! Look at the bottom!” Draco whispered, and on the rim bare before now bore the words ‘No osot eno geno emostu beca fur oyto nwoh si.’ Harry could feel the familiarity of the words; but couldn’t quite place them. By the looks of it Malfoy was struggling too, as he was biting into his lip with thought. “Father told me of a legendary mirror once… what was it? Mirror of Arised?” He wondered aloud, and Harry finished the thought. “Erised. This must be somehow in relation.” He turned the mirror back and front, and then focused on the inscription again.

“I got it! It’s in reverse with different spacing, just like it. Hold on, let me think… I… Show… Not… Your… Face… But someone gone too soon!” Draco exclaimed, and Harry’s face turned from his own in the mirror to someone with mousy light hair, and dark green eyes. It took Harry a moment to fully digest the murky image that was becoming clear in the mirror, for he let out a short burst, “Colin!?” 

“That’s me.” The ghostly voice contrasted strikingly with Colin’s old squeaky one, and Harry started. Draco looked aghast too, and mumbled “So, more like a portrait than an actual mirror…” Leaving Malfoy to figure out the calculations in his head, Harry turned back to the mirror. It was Colin. He could feel it in his gut, and the boy had the spot-on smile. “How did you get into this mirror, Colin?” Harry asked. Colin’s smile dissipated. “It’s kind of a long story…”

“Well, we’ve got time.” Draco was standing up again, and had gotten closer to the mirror than Harry had realized. They had certainly not got time, as first lessons were in an hour, but he had decided to not to sound like Hermione, and instead kept his mouth shut. “You see, after my death, I realized I had unfinished business. But I don’t know who killed me, you see. And I don’t know how exactly I got onto this mirror. But I do know that somehow, I’m here now! And it must be worth it because I have seen you again Harry Potter! Does this mean that we won the war? Oh, and…” Colin seemed to be completely ignoring Draco, and Draco himself seemed to be wanting to supply a “Yes, we know.” After a hesitant recap of the last month’s events, Colin again spoke up.  
“Harry! Can you please show me this Academy? Finishing my last year doesn’t sound as cool as this! Oh, pretty please?” He asked, using a special pout. Draco was mocking this ‘pretty please’ with his mouth and Harry turned the mirror away. “Ohh, um yes! Sure!” Harry cringed. Oh what was he going to do now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note exchanging is cause for ignoring lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo and welcome to the next installment! For updates LJ-Maiwiz. Beware of the incoming writer’s block…

Chapter 5: First classes… Harry, please pay attention!

Harry, having been late to his first class of the year due to the many theories taking place the last hour, had just stumbled into the room and had caused the whole class to look up at him. Oh, this was the right class, wasn’t it? Harry checked his paper hidden cleverly in his robe pocket. Phew. Just Potions. Strangely, Harry had been looking forward to potions, especially now that Snape, -er, may he rest in peace- was not the teacher anymore. And the spooky dungeon room was now simply another room converted by the old factory they had taken over. 

But it seemed like Harry’s bad luck had struck again, as being late didn’t seem to be excusable in the new teacher’s opinion; a predicament that would likely happen again in the future, and Professor Snut, who had pronounced his name like Snout, had given him a mark on one of his rolls and sent him to the last seat available, by the eternally-terrified Euan Abercrombie. Harry tried to say hello to the guy, but only got a meek nod in return. Harry sighed and caught sight of Ron sitting next to Neville, who gave Harry a what the hell, mate? Look. Harry shrugged and turned back to the teacher, not wanting to alert Ron just yet. He had enough to worry about, having double majored and was now in a committed relationship with Hermione.

Not wanting to let his mind wander to other topics of relationships, Harry got out his scrolls to the bewilderment of Euan, who looked the other way when Harry accidentally dropped a big ink blob on his paper. Frantically trying to clean up the mess, Harry noticed a parchment that wasn’t there before. It was blank, but having much experience with the like, Harry cast a sound Aparecium on the parchment and it revealed a small note. 

Potter, I figure the mirror could be connected to the Erised, and the Portraits like we discussed. I’m guessing blending was involved, but that’s not the point. I think the family sent it for you to take care of.   
Answer back, speccy.   
-DLM

Harry’s mind was groggy. Did he really want to answer? If he wanted to pass the rudimentary exam for Potions to check out of the subject, he needed to bloody well pay attention, but having Malfoy having a mid-night tantrum wasn’t appealing either, so he decided to write back. 

I won’t ask why you care so much. Why would the family want me to take care of it so much? I wasn’t his closet friend. They could’ve sent it to Ginny. And why just send it undocumented? My guess is they don’t want us to know in the first place. It doesn’t seem to be dark magic, but you could check the library if you wish.   
As you wish,   
-HJP

Harry looked into his pocket to the mirror, which seemed to be purring with excitement. It looked pleased. Not wanting to be outdone, Harry sent it with his own concealment charm on the parchment for good measure and sent it to the target, secretly hoping it would bang Malfoy in his forehead on the way. The ferret would cost Harry his credit.  
~.~.~.~.  
Draco really, really hated Care of Magical Creatures. Not just because of the Hippogriff incident or Hagrid in general, but he hated animals. Despised them. Call him inhumane if you like, but Draco had started his hatred with the peacocks and was not about to stop. So now Draco’s mind had drifted to the compact mirror Potter had found. He had never cared for Creevey, or Potter’s personal problems for that matter, but he did like a good mystery. Especially if it involved Potter at the center. Sending a note to the bugger in question took too little time out of the hour, and Draco was forced to go back to taking care of whatever maggot-looking-whatzit had appeared on the tables. Professor Keelenheim was the carbon copy of Sprout just a tad years younger, with a German accent and a rather hawk-shaped nose.

Sensing a flying object coming his way, Draco grabbed onto the small paper and casted Aparecium onto the note before the old lady could see. It wasn’t like the other students would take notice, they were all taking care of the teeny animals that would probably be lethal if touched. The note had all the arrogance of Potter himself and the irritating sense of a frustrated student, so he knew there was no mistaking it. It was short cut, simple, and to the point, and it irked Draco that Potter didn’t seem to be invested into the mystery as much as he was; but apparently not as much as partner, who was trying to grab hold of the monster was obviously looking for help. “Sorry, Sally Smith.” He said with as much charm as he could muster, which was considerably higher than normal as the girl had not seen much of Draco during their stint at Hogwarts. “Thanks, Draco.” She giggled. The girl comfortably placated and the worm-thing back at a normal tone, Draco formed a reply.

If I’m going to solve this ever-concerning mystery, you will be coming to the library with me, Potter. But leave the Granger, she’s annoying won’t be helpful I’m afraid. We need a more philosophical approach, not a logical one. You’re friends with Lovegood, right? Bring her. I think she’ll have something.   
You better get serious,  
-DLM

Draco quickly finished the preparations before the professor could pay mind and sent it off again. His mind drifted off again and he could barely hear Smith’s exclamations- “Draco! Draco!” She yelped, pulling Draco by the robes away from the tank. Apparently, the bug had caught on to one of Draco’s sleeves, and this was simply not on. Draco thought quickly, but not rationally, and shot a hex at the bug to release its vile mouth from his sleeves and sent the bug flying. Draco recovered from his panicked state to see everyone staring at him, bewildered. Reddened and mortified, Draco turned back to his partner, expecting to see the same shock, but was met with pleasant giggling. Draco felt a twinge of unfairness that he could never like her in the way she wanted him to, and that he was essentially leading him on. “-Huff, We’re sorry, professor. I think I gave Malfoy a shock.” She ducked her head and the teacher, who previously had a look of undisguised loathing, now had a look of acceptance. 

Okay, this girl must be Slytherin. No way does this manipulation come naturally in a Hufflepuff. “Fine. Mr. Malfoy, please exercise caution when removing the baby Flobberworms from your person. This work is not exactly top-notch.” She dismissed them and Draco had to hold his tongue on a remark that his mother would certainly not approve of. Draco caught another note on the way out. 

Alright. I’ll be there at 4. Bringing Lovegood. A reminder that I can still see through crossed out writing, even If I am speccy, blondie.   
Watch yourself,  
-HJP

And just like that, Draco found himself a little bit happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is miffed, and Harry doesn't care...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, but when bygones be bygones…, well, I’m not very good at deadlines.

Chapter 6: Endless searching without prompt; also known as Two Idiots don’t make an answer

Draco, having been seated at the helpless attempt of a modern table with a mismatched armchair to compliment was feeling a tad irritated at Potter being late. It was not like he had anything better to do, only Merlin knew how much of an effort he was making to ignore his former Slytherin classmates except for Pansy, as if it were their fault for existing in a life Draco didn’t want to associate himself with anymore. I’m not heartless. I miss them, I do. But it hurts to talk for such a long time and I’ve always been a coward.   
Shifting away from thoughts that caused brooding which Mother said brung out wrinkles; and other less desirable things, Draco looked again at his watch to see that Potter and Lovegood were Five Minutes late. The bastard. A small commotion was heard, and assuming the commotion was Potter, leaned over his artfully placed stack of books to see Potter being strung along by Granger like a zookeeper herding disobedient animals. Did that Gryffindor idiot ever listen to what he had to say? 

Potter managed a meek smile and was let off by Granger before plunking down into one of the poor armchairs. Even though Potter had the form of a rodent, he still could make the chair scream in protest. Granger, however, was stationed on the edge of the table, a little wobbly at the new development, and peered into Malfoy’s eyes like she was going to see past his practiced look of boredom. Draco looked back, not willing to back down to any challenge. She huffed and then put her hands up, not even bothering to explain what the hell just happened, and set off for the Enchantment section. 

“Okay, want to explain what happened to our plans? I hope you don’t bring along uninvited guests on your dates with the she-weasel.” Potter made a sound between a whimper and a groan and sunk back into his seat. “First off, Lovegood was busy being lovesick with some Rolf Scamander. Second, don’t call Ginerva she-weasel. Third, Hermione found out, inevitably.” Draco hummed at the Scamander fact. At least someone in Potter’s posse had taste. But then scowled at the two next facts. He could see this exciting mystery dissolving into a bout of annoying homework. 

Potter, apparently done with his soapbox, sat back up and took the mirror from his back pocket to deposit on the table. “Anyways, I doubt we would get anything done without her, even if you’re pressed to be working with her.” Draco could barely believe his ears. Since when did Potter have the right to speak such lies? “Speak for yourself! I was second in class to your darling Granger, thank-you-very-much. Much better than your 49.” Potter mumbled something that sounded a lot like a 48 under his breath. “Well, I suppose you cheated on that lot too.” Potter hmphed and looked down at his feet, clearly seconded. Draco snorted at the false accusation. “As if. What do you think I did over the summer, with a father like mine? I stayed home and studied.” He pronounced each syllable so that Potter was a bit red in his too cute-for-his-own-good owlish face. He mumbled some more before Granger came back with an even larger stack of books and a very miffed face.

~.~.~.~.

“I mean really, do you two ever quit it?” She huffed and plunked the stack on the poor table that had sent two rapidly inclining heads back to their seats. Harry smiled sick-sweet at Hermione. “What did you find?” Hermione sent a look that she was totally not bought by his treatment. “Not that you were any help, but I found several cases relating to the mirror of the Creevy fellow. I bookmarked them and stacked them by relevance. Oh, and Harry, do consult your girlfriend,” -Harry winced- “and maybe tell her that one of her dearest friends was found stuck in a mirror? You can’t put her off forever, Harry. But I should go now, since apparently I’m not wanted.” She glared at Malfoy before going off into the direction of the girl’s dorms. 

Harry could tell Draco was itching to ask about ‘Harry’s girlfriend: Ginny Weasley’ so he quickly tried to change the topic. “I bet you’re just jealous that she’s better than you even though she’s muggle born.” He smirked victoriously at Malfoy’s outraged face and reached for the first book. “Why I never- First of all- You great arse- No one is better than the Malfoy’s- Harry James Potter!” 

Two cups of placating an angry ferret and machine-bought tea later, Harry could induce from the process of decoding Malfoy’s rambling that the mirror was enchanted, had an order of ‘unfinished business’ and was sent for the obvious reason of his own fame. Other than that, what could they know? It wasn’t like there was a great key of knowledge that would solve the problem like with the Triwizard Tournament. It didn’t seem a great big of a deal to himself, maybe because of his past problems, but Malfoy seemed intrigued in a way that Harry wouldn’t dare interrupt, and if it helped mend fences, so be it.

Malfoy started rambling about the ingredients needed for such an enchantment, and Harry’s mind went to more enjoyable things to think about, like snooping. He couldn’t stop thinking of the possibility of going through Malfoy’s stuff once he was gone, but the man never seemed to leave except for class or tea. He didn’t want to even think of what asking Hermione might do for his self-image. It wasn’t his fault the stupid Slytherin Prince was so mysterious, okay, in a way, he was interesting. And he couldn’t help his need to snoop. 

Oh, and did he mention it was another way to blow off his impending call with his supposed love? Well yes, that too. “Are you even listening?” Malfoy said, and his pale face was flushed with anger. “Yes! Yes of course!” Harry amended and smiled wide. “That’s a lie. While you were thinking about Merlin knows what, I called Granger a Mudblood, Weasley a blood traitor, and Hagrid a big oaf.” He smirked and swept his hand through his hair, looking a lot like his younger self. “Oh, you little-“Harry stood up and chased after Malfoy from his chair, who shrieked and propelled himself away from Harry, much to the chagrin of the librarian. Golly, could they get anything done?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two sides of the same coin start out on their mission to finish Colin's unfinished business...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the use of ‘golly’ in that last chapter. Okay, not really, but still…

I am so sorry for the use of ‘golly’ in that last chapter. Okay, not really, but still…

Chapter 7: In the aftermath of ‘Research’

Harry hurled himself onto his bed, half-remembering that he could use a levitation charm, and half-not giving a shit, just in time to fall back-first onto the mattress with the books on top of his stomach. “You great oaf.” Malfoy said, scoffing and hiding a laugh. “Ever heard of levitation?” Harry wanted to point out that he did, thank you very much- but found that it would be heard on deaf ears. He knew he looked a picture, a short half-man with books taller than himself. But it would be nice not to be reminded. 

“Oh, crap. I forgot all about studying.” Malfoy said and rifled through his desk until he found a bunch of rolls of parchment. “And what do you need to study for? Don’t tell me you suddenly care about magical creatures.” Harry said this with a hint of bitterness, earning to the fact that Malfoy and his cronies hadn’t made Hagrid’s life easy. “Of course not. This is for the Potion’s exam. And it looks to me like you should be studying too. Merlin’s tits know you need it.” Studying? That was a concept that Harry never wrapped his head around. If it was not math, it was potions. 

“Studying? And why would I do that?” He snorted and finally set out to sorting out the poor books on the floor next to his bed. He pulled out the mirror that Creevey frequented. “Hey, buddy. Sorry, but not much interesting is happening.” Colin shook his head. “From what I hear, you guys are talking about me a lot. I’m honored, really!” He smiled even at Malfoy out of the corner of the mirror, and continued. “But get to doing something cool, don’t just hang out because of me!” He winked and disappeared. He put it back down. “Probably because you want to pass the N.E.W.T.S to get rid of the rudimentary classes?” He said with mock concern.

“Shite. This ‘mystery’ made me forget.” He sighed and abandoned his care-free train of thought with regret. “I’m guessing you won’t help me study?” Malfoy smirked in return. “Okay, so help with a price, huh.” Malfoy nodded. “And what is it that the prince of Slytherin wants in return for helping the oh-so-dimb-witted-Potter?” He sighed ruefully, feeling like he was dealing with the devil. “If I help you, you have to sit with for tea with my mother.” Harry’s eye’s widened. “Why on earth would you want that?”

“I don’t, but my mother has a great admiring for you. You are to visit her on every Sunday at 6, if that’s okay with you, and so help me if you be rude- ““-Geez! I’m not disrespectful, I won’t be rude to the person who saved my life.” Malfoy studied him, and Harry wondered if he was deciding if using Legilimency had merit, but apparently dismissed it by saying “-Fine. I assume these rules are acceptable.” He said this as a statement, but Harry knew he was required to answer, so he said “Yes, that’s fine.” 

Malfoy smiled in acceptance and perched on the end of his bed with the papers. “So, let’s get to work, shall we?” “Wait, we’re doing it now?” 

~.~.~.~.

An hour of one of the cruelest studying sessions Draco had ever brung on later, Potter said he felt like Voldemort was knocking on his scar, so he deemed that warranted a break. They sat, having migrated from the beds to the chairs by each of the desks, nurturing their bargain-brand teas. Draco was obviously feeling risky, as he couldn’t stop talking. “You should bring Colin back, you know. I don’t know why you insist on only bringing him out when it’s necessary. How will we figure out anything if we rarely see him?” Harry mumbled something that sounded like why… interested anyway, but brang out the mirror and handed it to Draco. “Hello, Creevey. Sorry to disappoint, but it’s Malfoy this time.” 

Creevey, having caught on that perhaps Draco was there for good, was starting to talk to Draco like he was an actual human being. “Of course not! Why, it’s great to see you, Malfoy!” Draco thought that was a little bit too far, but continued anyway. “You said that you didn’t know who killed you, correct?” Potter glared at him as if to say, Malfoy, that’s rude, but he ignored him. What did he know? “Yes, I did. But I don’t know why that matters…” He said, confused. 

“And would you say that part of being here was finding out who that killer was, and why they killed you?” Potter, the annoying idiot, chose to cut in. “Malfoy, that’s- ““It’s fine, Harry. I… yes, I suppose, that might be it!” He smiled as if the whole thing was explained, just like that. “Well, Potter, we’ve got our answer. Do you remember how he died?” Potter winced and moved closer so Creevey could see him. “No… he-he was found by Oliver and Neville, not me. They never spoke about it, we were too caught up in all the death to know about the specifics.” He frowned and looked down. “I can’t believe how much of a selfish arsehole I was.” He said, sadly. “I’m really sorry we can’t help you, Colin.” Draco slapped his forehead. Was he that much of a self-deprecating hero-boy? 

“It wasn’t your fault. You were probably just caught up in the oh-so-mighty love for Ginny, or celebrating Voldermort’s fall.” Draco glared at him as Creevey was caught up in a bunch of disapprovals. Potter sank further in on himself. Well, the prat does kind of deserve it. And he thinks I’m a jerk, he thought. “What Potter did or didn’t doesn’t matter. Creevey, you were obviously sent here because you knew we could find it out. And we will, don’t worry.” Draco would say it was all for the mystery, but really, the #1 Potter fan was sort of growing on him. Potter perked up. “I’ll ask Nev and floo Oliver to see if they remember. I’m sure they can help.” Draco had a few choice thoughts of what they could possibly remember if they liked hanging out with Potter, but kept silent. 

“That sounds great! Oh, I feel like you guys are my detectives!” Potter laughed and Draco joined in to keep the two idiots happy. It was better when they were kept in a good mood, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks about chips, and Draco is onto something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m making Draco too nice, but I don’t know how to properly balance the new acquaintanceship. Ergh. Anyway… (LJ: Maiwiz)

Chapter 8: The Golden Trio is Reunited!

After a shower that was a little bit on the chill side, Harry headed for his next class. Every one of his friends he knew had made it the same way, each day a new class. Now, this might sound crazy on a weekend evening, but Harry wasn’t really that rowdy himself. And besides, he needed his ahem, rejuvenation time in between classes. 

The fact that the enigma known as Draco Malfoy had spent the night with him mercilessly going over potions content was not boding well on his brain, and he felt a headache coming on. He was so not a night person anymore. Atleast Defense would go through easy enough, and he could spend his day blissfully not studying. Doing what, he wasn’t sure yet. He decided to think over it during class time.

“There’s Harry!” Ron’s impressive height had increased even more, and Harry felt more than a little embarrassed to be 152.4cm when Ron was over 182.88. Not that he was counting. Hermione smiled and waved, using Ron as a shield from the crowd. “Hey, guys!” He tried to sound more chipper than he really was. It wasn’t their fault he was still feeling gloomy about all the death. 

“Do you think the Defense teacher is going to be bearable? I doubt he will be!” He asked, as inquisitive as ever. Hermione glared, as usual, and replied. “I’m sure she’ll be fine, Ron. Let’s go, Harry.” Harry laughed and Ron blundered on about being left on information. Harry did notice the fact that Ron took Hermione’s hand, trying to be discreet. So, maybe not everything was as usual.

They sat in the middle, to Hermione’s urging request, as they didn’t want to seem ‘favorited’ by the other students. Harry needn’t know why she bothered- they would think Harry was favorited anyway- but wisely kept his mouth shut. Some things weren’t called for a very stern lecture. The lady in charge was a shock to everyone, she was short, mild mannered, and seemed more likely to be gardening in her back yard than teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts; and Ron made the misfortune of pointing this out to Hermione. 

Ms. Slavfellow clearly already showed favoritism to Hermione, and Harry happily resigned himself to clear waters. Just a couple more weeks and he’d be home free, the rudimentary exams- okay, so maybe apart from potions- would be easy as cake. Having had an evil wizard after yourself did have its actual perks.   
So, should I go with Wizarding Fire Swirls or Lime-flavored dragon-shaped chips for watching the quidditch match- Harry was cut off by his chip-induced thoughts by the shove of Ron. “Okay, mate, if we are going to suffer through a group activity, that means you have to help.” Harry blinked. “Uh, what are we doing again?” Ron sighed. “We’re supposed to be ganging up against another team to defend our flag in this lady’s attempt at a game. I think we’re going to lose.” 

Harry looked around and spotted the evil perpetuators trying to snatch the flag from behind them, assuming they were lost in chat, and quickly cast a binding charm. The victims groaned and kicked but nevertheless went with the defeat. Harry grinned triumphantly and turned to Ron. “You were saying?” Hermione huffed and patted back her hair, and Harry now noticed she was trying to show off with some elaborate spell before being rudely interrupted. “Oh. Sorry Herms.” 

“Merlin, Harry! Do you ever pay attention?” She shook her head and began to head to consult the teacher for their scores. Ron hanged back and put his arm on Harry’s shoulders. “Now that the prat isn’t here himself. How is living with him doing?” He leered. Harry shook his head. “He’s being almost nice. I think he’s invested in this Creevey thing. He’s even tutoring me now, for the pretense that I meet his mother for tea.” Ron nodded at the mirror that lay propped on the table, Creevey occasionally showing up to populate it, but gagged at the tutoring part. “Wait, what? And you’re going to do what?”

~.~.~.~.

Draco kicked back his feet on the Potions table and hummed with delight. Blaise was in this class this time, so he now had a competent partner to do his bidding while providing useless commentary. The teacher growled -he hadn’t been listening when the loser said his name- but did nothing. Spineless Ravenclaw. He could practically smell it on him. He felt alive after all the Potter-torturing yesterday, even if there was a lot less yelling than there used to be. 

There was an exaggerated sigh and Draco didn’t even lift his head from his arms. “Blaise, I know you’re there. You should probably talk to Pansy about that problem.” They had been dating ever since Draco had dropped the bomb on his preference, and he had given good will to Blaise. It was a match made in hell though, in his well-thought-out opinion. “I wasn’t even talking about her, Draco! I got the supplies, already!” Draco frowned, having assumed he had already perfected Blaise’s tendency of body movements when he felt a certain way. 

He swept the supplies onto the table and quickly got to work, handing an apology dollar bill to Blaise for the effort. Blaise resumed his ranting about his treatment by the wizarding world, and all was equal again. Or so he incorrectly seemed, for this project seemed to be directly made to irritate Draco to the highest degree. The ingredients were hard to chop, and the directions were techy even for himself. He cursed this teacher for causing this inevitable distress. Atleast he wasn’t alone. The other students kept whining for help, and that kept the insufferable man gliding to each table. His thoughts kept going back to whatever Potter was doing, and that was prone to a miserable mess up down the line. He continued to chop when suddenly Blaise said something very interesting indeed. “And you know who they compared me to? Why, only the bastard son of Rowle! As if I would be caught dead being around the like of the people who tortured the blood traitors at school! No offense- “

“Wait a second. What did Rowle do, exactly?” Draco held up a hand to stop him, project forgotten. “W-why I think he dealt with the children not in Potter’s level, right? Carrow’s and the others did our year.” Blaise answered, not used to having him part of the conversation. “Right. And was he there at the Battle of Hogwarts?” Blaise thought about it, chewed his muggle gum, and blew it out. “Yeah, pretty sure.” Draco sat back in his seat, confounded. 

One one hand, there were many death eaters at the battle, but what were the chances one was in both? On the other hand, when Creevey had snuck in on that fateful day, the man could’ve easily been alerted on his status due to him overseeing the weaslette’s year-. This was too much for Draco at once.  
Sending the note, Draco leaned forward and sighed. He was really starting to feel for the people he never got to know in the living. If he allowed himself, that was. It was a lot to bear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A match, and some interesting news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I don’t have much to write other than to enjoy this upcoming chapter!!!

Chapter 9: There’s A Lot on Their Plate!

Harry wished he could harness a more believable expression to show to Colin when he asked how they were faring, but since Malfoy’s revelation of their current No. 1 suspect, the case had gone cold as they could do nothing but wait until Harry could get a hold of Neville and Oliver; and Malfoy had to wait for approval from McGonagall to search the grounds. Draco sat with one leg over the other half-studying Hermione’s technical books and half-completing his Potions homework. Harry had tried to peak at his work, but Malfoy had swat at him and told him to do it himself, eerily reminiscent of Hermione. 

Harry on the other hand had given up on any possibility of a normal day as each of his mates were too preoccupied with other things to participate or watch quidditch. He tried not to feel sorry for himself and ate another chip while scowling heavily at his own DADA homework. It seemed the lady did not have any regards in the way of giving breaks to students. “Is the homework trying to bite you?” Malfoy said in mock concern. “Get your work done, Potter.” He tucked his homework into a muggle binder and Harry had another urge to sneak. But the bugger never left. He also seemed unfit to working on a desk. 

“No one asked you.” He huffed, feeling like a child, and dusted off his hands. The homework wasn’t even that bad, but Harry hated it anyway. Ron was living the life right now, visiting Charlie in Romania, while Harry sat currently biting on a quill in a stuffy dorm room. Harry had watched American comedy movies with Hermione on their attempts to forget, and it did not include a snarky roommate and no fun in its description. They had already finished their study session, shorter now without any homework, and Harry would rue the day that came if his mother turned out the same as him.

Feeling quite done with all the sitting around, He stood up, wrapped his robe around himself, and grabbed his broom, feeling a resounding satisfaction as he turned to his ex-arch enemy, he stared at him until he gave up on ignoring him and looked up. “Are you coming or what?” Malfoy’s eyebrows shot up when he saw Harry’s broom and covered self. “What on earth are you doing?” He asked, sounding if Harry was planning on committing a dangerous feat. “We’re going to play quidditch.” Malfoy laughed loudly, and Harry winced before he could help himself.

“And where in Merlin’s name are any of the equipment?” He sneered but stood up, fixing his nice robes. “We don’t need equipment. Just a snitch.” He smirked and wandlessly called on the snitch on his dresser, which flew into his hand. Malfoy scowled to hide his surprise and pulled a hat on his head. “Fine. But if I beat you, you get to pay for my tea.” 

The courtyard which they were flying in were surprisingly barren, and Harry felt a pang on how easily everyone was giving up their youth for adulthood. He’d never not feel the thrill of chasing in the air, and how easily it felt to fly past his competition. Malfoy wasn’t letting up though, and their search for the snitch kept them from running out of breath. All was not in vain, though, for there- a snitch by one of the gnarly trees! 

But he wasn’t Harry’s best competition for no reason, and his head shot in his direction as Harry accidentally pulled forward faster than normal. Turning towards his target, he shot off and Harry had to fight back as a curse as he spun off too. 

~.~.~.~.

“I would like to thank myself, myself, and myself- “Draco said, using his wand as a microphone, cradling the snitch in his hand. Having won by being a hair shorter in length from the snitch than Potter, he had snatched the thing before he could work his muddy hands on it. The prat was looking close to exploding, and it made Draco even happier. “You bloody CHEAT!” Potter yelled, knocking him down and trying to attack him. Draco laughed and pushed the lump off, using a stunner spell. “What, was I supposed to let you win?” He dusted his shirt off, mindful to look in his face all the while. He growled and came free of the stun, just to try to attack him again. 

“Oh no, you can’t convince me to fight you now, I won fair and square.” He chuckled, debating on giving him a hex, but deciding the runt would probably drop dead from all the exertion. Giving up and instead throwing a tantrum on the grass, Draco spelled the snitch and broom back in his hands and fixed his rattled coat. “Get up, you little rat, we got to get back before curfew, and more importantly so you can give me my tea.” He gave a cheek-hurting grin to the scowling Hero before offering him a hand that he begrudgingly took. 

The apparition back had him grateful he was now of age, having to listen to Potter’s complaints might have resulted in the bugger ending up dead. It felt good besting the egomaniac, even if no one could see it. He also felt grateful that Potter had taken over updating Creevey, for he was now very tired. He retired to his sheets as Potter droned on about the unfairest game he had ever been in. 

“I can’t believe he cheated!”

“Wow, that’s terrible! I don’t know much about sports, but- “

“-And he had the audacity to brag, the prat.”

“Didn’t you brag too when you won?”

“That-That is so not the point!”

“Well, you can’t just blame him for something you do too, huh?” And Draco could feel the knowing smile on Creevey’s face. Potter mumbled about certainly having not cheated, thank you very much, and I ought to just give you to Gin already- “Ah! A fantastic prompt. Tell us about your relationship with her, loser.” He piped up, newly renewed in energy. Potter gave a warning glare but Creevey had already interrupted, asking too how his girlfriend was.

Obviously feeling aghast in the turn of conversation, Potter mumbled and grumbled before answering a shaky, “Well, I don’t know how I feel about her, to be honest. I like her, she’s great, but there’s just no connection… I don’t know how to explain it.” He shook his head sadly, but Draco’s head whirred. Second thoughts, then? That was certainly interesting. And how he said connection, gave him a lot of good questions. “No more questioning me! Good night.” He huffed, turning off the light.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was really a mistake to put Harry and Draco in the same class in the first place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read updates on Livejournal: maiwiz.

Chapter 10: I’m Getting Cross

Harry hoped that the winner’s tea would make the gloating stop, but he was so wrong. The tea just enchanted Malfoy’s need to tell everyone who would listen about Harry failing at quidditch. And that was happening a lot, ever since Charms had started with both attending. He knew that this was a far cry from their animosity in school, but it was still annoying. 

Plus, Neville had found a partner in some Hufflepuff girl he was swooning over, so Harry was currently sitting right next to the git. Every time he sounded as much as interested to whatever Malfoy was saying, he would engage into a new speech of how the mighty had fallen, as if they had sparred rather than just played a sport. “We get it, Malfoy. Please, just help me on the charm work.”

Malfoy huffed in his seat and turned Harry’s work book to the chapter he was neglecting to read. “We’re not even a team, Potter. This is your work. I’ve already got mine done.” He smirked and gave the little animated paper-doll a twirl. “It’s easy, I’ve done it all the time, if you hadn’t noticed.” Harry scowled and turned back to his work, wondering why he had to gloat on everything. Yes, he noticed, and yes, he knew that it was most likely not hard, but Harry was grumpy and it was nice to have help.

He wondered again why he even bothered to explain himself and tried in vain to focus on the assignment. He eventually charmed the paper into a small bird that tweeted endlessly. He thought it was kind of cute, but the glowering from Harry’s left didn’t seem to think so. “Make that annoying thing stop! Heavens, can’t you do anything, right?” Malfoy screeched and batted at the bird that came at him with a vengeance, personally offended by his remark. 

Harry would’ve been irked if it wasn’t for Malfoy’s utter terrified look as he moved his desk away from the paper bird. “Why are you even scared of it?” Harry scooped it up into his hands. “It’s just a paper bird, Malfoy. I thought you made these things all the time.” Malfoy glower returned and he crossed his arms. “I’m not scared.” He growled, picking up his own paper doll and had it dance with his pinkie. “Yours is just annoying, just like you.” He stuck his tongue out and Harry barked out in laughter, stretching his hands out so that the bird would tweet into Malfoy’s face again. 

“Enough with the tweeting! You’re disturbing your classmates!” Mr. Hazzbury admonished and looked like he wanted to hit Harry with his clipboard on his head. Harry ducked his head and apologized, much to the amusement of Malfoy. As soon as the teacher left, though, Harry sent his bird off into Malfoy’s polished button-up, earning him a squeal and had him reaching for his wand. “Potter, you little-“Harry ducked as a hex bounced off him and into the hair of Hannah, the hufflepuff girl whose name he’d just remembered. Neville glared at Malfoy, and Harry just smiled. Malfoy was doing him a favor.

After Neville hurriedly patted the burning hex out of Hannah’s hair, they were both issued a detention, much to the chagrin of Malfoy. Colin got a good laugh out of it, and Harry sulked for the rest of class. His torture by Malfoy’s hands was not over.

~.~.~.~.

Draco examined his freshly polished nails as Potter sat dusting the bird cages on the other side. The mirror winked at him as he proudly put his nail file in his pocket. “Get over here and do some work, you great poofter.” Potter gave him his signature frown and Draco lugged over to grab one of the dusters just to try to dust off Potter’s messy hair. Potter swat at him and he scampered back to his side to pout. 

“I meant work on the stuff we were given detention on, git.” Potter sighed and grabbed Draco’s duster to demonstrate the dusting motion on the old cage. Draco scowled. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy’s did not need things explained to them, even if the ministry and Harry Potter seemed to think so. He grabbed it back and went to work on the grubby thing. Potter smirked at him, the expression-stealing bastard. He needed the advantage fast. 

“So, Potter. Did you talk to dear Ginerva about Colin?” He gave a knowing smile to the evil-looking scowl on Potter’s face. “I thought we weren’t talking about that.” Draco laughed and threw the duster into the basket. “Who said that? I’m concerned, Potter. All this talk about differing feelings… I can’t help but wonder if the problem lies in your interest.” Potter just looked downright confused, and Draco wondered if they were ever going to get anywhere. “

“What do you even mean, Malfoy. Just because we’re apart doesn’t mean we automatically change ourselves.” Draco barked out a laugh and now Potter looked scared at what he was going to say next. Oh, Draco loved this feeling. “I wasn’t talking about those interests, dear Potter.” He took out a stool and sat on it, examining his long legs. “I was talking about your absent interest in women.” Potter looked absolutely flabbergasted and Draco knew if this continued he’d have to take pity eventually.

“Women? Malfoy, I’m not a p-poof. I’d think I’d know.” His face flushed and he stomped off in the opposite direction. Draco laughed and cocked his head. “Whatever you say, but you wouldn’t be the only one, Potter.” Draco grinned as Potter’s array of emotion showed up chaotically on his face. “What? I’m not even going to ask. But I assure you, I have an interest in women.” He growled and nitpicked on his jacket, stealing looks at Draco all the way. Draco smiled and felt a change in conversation was in order. “Ms. McGonagall would be honored to have us have a look at the records and have a ‘chat’ with her. I figure we’ll be gone a while on Saturday.” Potter looked relieved at the changed and stood up straighter.

“That’s great! I wish I had the mirror to tell Colin- but he’ll probably not care anyway.” He laughed, reaching for his bottle of water to cap off. “I wonder what he does when he’s not in that mirror.” He pondered, and took a sip. “I think that is one of the world’s many unanswered questions, Potter.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes on a trip to Hogwarts, and Harry finally has that sunday tea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip forward a couple days and… (but really, things will start to move faster from now on)

Chapter 11: Sunday’s Tea

Draco stood, tired of watching the Gryffindor fumble with his tie for the tenth time. He debated whether it was worth it to help him, Merlin knew he would just mess it up again. But it was getting well past early for Potter to depart for his appointment with his mother, and he wouldn’t let his easily-swayed in emotions mother worry.

Draco swat away Potter’s hands and fixed the godforsaken tie, letting his eyes criticize Potter’s appearance a final time while having him ready in time by the dot. “You don’t have to do that!” Potter said, shakily. Draco reckoned he was embarrassed but couldn’t figure out why. Since when did Potter care of appearances? Feeling oblivious, he stood back and bent forward his collar. “Not to worry, you’ll be just fine.” He patted his shoulder dumbly.

“It’s not that.” He shook his head. “But weren’t we supposed to go to Hogwarts too?” He asked, brow furrowing. Draco chuckled and pushed Potter to the door. He felt a little sorry for deceiving him, since they were being more cordial than ever now, but he didn’t need Potter interfering with his mystery solving. “I can do that on my own. Say hi to my mother for me!” 

A pint with the Headmistress of Hogwarts later, he had to admit that she wasn’t so bad when she wasn’t herding the red and gold. But maybe that was the pint talking. Swerving through the first years, Draco cursed the no-Hogsmeade rule once again. He had to get to the history section, he was sure it was here somewhere, probably with a Potter statue in the middle of it-

“If it isn’t my godson.” Draco winced and turned to find the great portrait of Severus Snape hanging on the wall he so conveniently ran past. It wasn’t as if Snape was a hindrance, except when he was. “What are you doing on Hogwarts grounds?” He said, as if it was a great offense to see a Malfoy back on the grounds after his graduation. He sighed and decided to make use of him. “Do you know where the history section is? I need logbooks on war-times.” He asked, deflecting the question. Snape, exasperated even in his portrait, leaned his head to the right. “Thanks. Ta!” He said, holding up a hand, making a beeline before he could bombard him with more questions.

The history section was lacking the Potter statue, but nonetheless held a convenient tome for the ancient logbook. Flipping through the pages, he settled on one this century. Making a trail of iced-through dust with his finger he found what he was looking for. Rowle, small but legible, was found on the writings beneath the Carrow’s. Smiling triumphantly, Draco pulled out the Mirror and showed it to Colin. “We’ve got our killer.” He said breathlessly. 

 

“Now that I think about it, that name does look familiar.” Colin said, eerily smiling for someone who was staring at his own possibly murderer. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m one step closer to peace.” He said, noticing Draco’s expression. “Do you honestly think peace will bring happiness?” He asked, never one who held their questions back. “For me, it will. And I think it will for you too, Draco. Maybe even with someone you know.” He smiled that smile again, and Draco, strangely, wondered what Potter was doing right now. 

~.~.~.~.

Harry, feeling uncomfortable about the very comfortable furniture, was perched above a bunch of pillows on the grand sofa in the parlor with a very ditzy Mrs. Malfoy. He could see why Malfoy wanted to send Harry- he knew that his words had a calming effect. She didn’t even notice his stiffness, focusing on her now-cold tea and talking rapidly about a day in her youth. Harry, having finished about five tea cups, was nervously twiddling a tassel on the nearest pillow. 

“And I said then, well Karen, your notions are just absurd! Who gives it up at the ripe age of 15? We are not skanks here!” She announced, and Harry hurriedly laughed at the joke. She wasn’t very funny, but her tone was sweet, a contrast to her face which seemed in a constant form of distaste. They had started by Harry frantically thanking her for lying to Voldemort, which was shushed and therefore out of question. 

There were multiple cats in the household, which she had rubbed once or twice, and Harry had to admit he was quite enamored with the black one. It was a full kneazle, and had green eyes so it was only natural. Mrs. Malfoy practically cooed at that fact and Harry thought that she would have snapped pictures if she had such muggle contraptions in her home. There was a crack and Malfoy had flooed in, dusting off his trousers and scaring the poor cat on his lap. 

“Hello. Mother. Potter. I hope this visit was pleasing to you, Mother?” He said, in an obvious attempt to snap his mother out of her wistfulness. Harry noticed with a grin that one of Malfoy’s pockets were pulled out and he looked full-muggle. He scowled halfheartedly at Harry and trudged toward the couch to smooth out a pillow Harry had smooshed.

“Yes, of course, Harry was wonderful.” Malfoy scowled at the first name and hugged his mother back. “I wish I could stay, but I must take Harry here back to our studies.” He looked pointedly at Harry and pulled him off the pillow-stuffed couch. “Visit soon!” She waved as they hurriedly flooed through the fireplace.  
Still dusty after trudging back to their rooms, Harry resigned himself to the fact he would never be truly clean. At least the tie had survived. It sat pristine on his almost-sweated-on button-up. Malfoy updated him on the news, and Harry admitted that Neville and Oliver knew next to nothing. At a dead end, they laid down on their beds and Harry contemplated the point of doing Divination homework. 

“So how was the visit, really?” Malfoy asked from his side of the room. He seemed solemn since they had left, and Harry guessed he was talking just to talk. “Fine, mostly. She told somethings I’d rather not know- but that’s to be expected.” He smiled, trying to appease the sullen Slytherin prince. When Draco Malfoy was unhappy, the world was surely going to tip on its axis. 

“Potter. Do you believe in happy endings?” He asked, and their eyes locked. Harry didn’t even know how to respond. Should he be realistic and say that It might not be plausible? But he seemed like he wanted him to say yes, so he tried to make it as motivating as possible. “If you make it that way, sure thing, I’d think.” He grinned and Malfoy scowled and threw a pillow at him. “You didn’t even answer the question. You big softie.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco thinks a bit about life (which is more interesting than it sounds) and Harry sucks up to a Hufflepuff girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inner laziness is combating me on this, but I WILL complete this on time… Also, am I the only one that forgot Astronomy was even a required course? Oh well…

Chapter 12: (Almost) a Week Later

It was a bright fall morning and Draco was feeling up in spirits for the first time in a while. They were progressing, slowly but surely, by going through possible death scenarios to try to jog Colin’s- and yes, the boy was just too cheerful to be called Creevey any longer-memories, and that have might been a bit more morbid for Draco’s tastes, but Colin had a strange way of making everything have a bright side, which he put into motion whenever they choked up or looked remorseful.

It could’ve been as easy as a Avada Kedavra, Draco thought as he looked out the big Astronomy windows, but that would be awfully boring, plus the fact that could’ve been easily detected on his err-corpse, and that Colin had no recollection whatsoever of hearing the incantation. Wood and Longbottom, the big helps they were, said they could see blood marks, so that ruled out any simple incantation. Potter said he had a couple theories in some old smelly book of his, but It was only a guessing game at this point.

They had suggested going to the cemetery where the funeral for him was given, but Colin seemed awfully disapproving of it, as going to the place would break some unspoken rule, and Draco was secretly glad. He had no intention of going to the place where he had spent so many evenings avoiding everyone and trying not to fall apart. Astronomy was a favorite for Draco, in kinship with his own name and the simple memorization. 

He was currently drawing a complex diagram of some star or other with one hand while the other hand was drawing peacocks on his note paper. He was ambidextrous, mind you, and he was also a great multi-tasker, something his father often admonished him about. “Multi-tasking is for the weak-willed, low-minded people, Draco, a Malfoy takes great focus and marksmanship on his craft.” He’d always argue quite literally back, because the busy world left no time for working on one thing at a time. His favorite past time was art, but he’d never admit that to anyone. 

Finishing the very fat and small peacock, he tore it off the paper and stuck it in his pocket to put it on his makeshift portfolio for later. It wasn’t like he would ever make a career in art, that would be absurd, he was to be a business man and hold over the manor, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t store his work. Besides, his dream job would probably be in Potions. As if that would ever get me anywhere, I mean, look at Snape- Also finishing the diagram, he sat back and admired his work. Alberta Runcorn, on his right side, was not-so-stealthily trying to cheat by using a copy of Draco’s own diagram, but Draco was much too preoccupied in his thoughts to care.  
“You might want to make Rigel a bit brighter, it is the 7th brightest star in the sky after all.” He said to the hurrying Hufflepuff bent on completing it even though the class was coming to an end. The girl flushed and looked out of place in her childlike appearance with her goth attire. “I-I wasn’t- “Draco put a hand up and tried to hold back a sneer-the girl is one of the founding families, how batty for wearing such attire in public-and instead put on a fake grin. “Don’t say it.” He warned, and took his bags and left. 

~.~.~.~.

Harry pondered on putting his hair up into one of those clip things Hermione always used, but knew that Ron would just give him a tough time. Divination was doing a number on his neck and his hair kept flopping over his eyes. He couldn’t remember Divination ever being this demanding, but then again Trelawney wasn’t that good of a teacher. Mr. Chechne was currently quizzing them on Heptomology, which was basically a fancy way of saying they were studying the significance of the number Seven. 

Harry, incidentally, had 7 things to say about this: 1. He did not give a crap about Divination. 2. Seven was the second most bad luck number, after 13, and he did not need more of that crap. 3. Harry was something that wasn’t a secret to many people, he was not a deep thinker, and he could not understand half of this. 4. Seven apparently signified a lot of different things, and Harry could not keep up. 5. Harry really would like a Honey duke’s chocolate right now. 6. The ‘truth’ of this study was that he was never religious. 7. Well, he couldn’t think of that right now, but he could probably find something later.

Harry considered sending a note to Hermione to beg for help, but Mr. Chechne had eyes like a hawk and had already screamed at Harry for trying to send a note to Malfoy. But! Not all was lost! The girl beside him was clearly interested and would probably jump off a bridge at his demand, and Harry did not like using his fame to his advantage, really, but just this one time- “Do you need help?” she whispered, obviously noting Harry’s frantic studying of his books. -Yes! Thank Merlin! And now I don’t even have to talk to her first! - “Yes, thank you, Sanne.” He said and the girl beamed, and Harry thanked Merlin again for his miraculous luck that he remembered Sally-Anne Perks prized nick-name. 

An hour later and Harry was beginning to get irritated at the girl’s almost constant hair brushing. Harry found it a bit strange that she was besotted with him, the girl reminded him of a girl version of himself with the messy hair and bronze skin. This just made him even more unattracted to her, which was a pity since she was pretty, and Harry wondered if there was truth to what Malfoy had said to him before. -No, of course not, he was just being a tosser is all- 

“Harry? Harry?” She said, and waved a hand in front of him. Harry realized it was past time to leave with a jolt. He hurriedly looked at her, wondering what in heavens she wanted to ask, and tried to put his stuff away as quickly as possible. “Oh, well Alberta and I just think you and Draco are the cutest!” She said, and smiled before running off. -Oh, what in Godric’s name did THAT mean? -


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy gives Draco a talking-to, and Harry finally goes deep into his relationship with Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot of thought process to complete this, so enjoy… (LJ:Maiwiz) {Approx. a week later}

Chapter 13: Bitter Revelations 

Draco sat his tea down with a clunk. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. And no, he was not talking about the sub-par teachings of Herbology in the cramped and smelly greenhouse, he was talking about the ripped-out portion of notebook paper that had told Draco Lucius Malfoy that Ginevra, the weaselette herself, was going to come to ‘cheer on’ Potter half-quarter exams for the week. 

Who knew how she had even managed that, but Draco didn’t care about that right now. Right now, he was wondering why he even gave a fuck about this in the first place, and why he felt like vomiting every time he heard ‘Ginny’s’ name. He knew that the relationship was doomed, why did he insist on making it happen anyway? Draco couldn’t help that he was feeling protective of the bastard now that he considered himself at least closer to friends, and the girl was just not it.

Now, the reason behind this protectiveness was something that Draco did NOT like to think about, so he tried in vain to focus on this stupid Herbology assignment. The muggleborn that had given it out was going on that disturbing hippie trend that was plaguing the muggles, so Mr. ‘Cool’burns had assigned to them a tropical plant that had rainbow leaves. He sloppily rained on the plant, so that the leaves would puff out like it was supposed to. 

“DRACO! I’ve been saying your name for like ten minutes!” Pansy screeched, and Draco sighed. It had probably only been two minutes, but Pansy loved to exaggerate, and this case was one of them. “What is it, love?” He asked, using a fake smile that he knew Pansy wanted to see. Pansy keened. “Oh, you don’t have to call me that!” She batted him and sat back in her seat. “I was just going to ask why you are so interested in that dear parchment of yours.” She smiled that knowing grin and Draco groaned. 

“It’s nothing.” He vanished the paper and Pansy pouted but nevertheless carried on. “Draco, you shouldn’t pine. It’s unbecoming.” Draco guffawed but Pansy wouldn’t shake. “Pansy, if you don’t tell me what the hell you mean I’m going to hex you.” Pansy sighed loudly and whirled around. “I mean Potter, you big git! You obviously have feelings for him! And pretending to be friends isn’t helping any!” 

Draco put his wand down with a thud. “Pansy, I do not like him. I am a Malfoy.” Pansy looked close to boiling. “Do not start that with me! I see how you act when we’re around hot men, Draco! I know because I spent a year with a crush on you, remember!” Draco knew he was making his own burial, but he couldn’t not roll his eyes. That was an exaggeration. Pansy put on a speech bubble and let out her screaming.  
“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS GROSS LYING OF YOURS. IT HAS GOT TO STOP NOW! I KNOW YOU ARE INFATUATED WITH HARRY JAMES POTTER, SO DO NOT DENY IT! PRETENDING TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP THAT ISN’T ROMANTIC ISN’T WORKING FOR YOU, DRACO, AND I CAN TELL BY YOUR MENTAL STATUS. IF YOU WANT HIM TO LIKE YOU, STOP ACTING LIKE A BIG GIT!”  
Message received loud and clear.

~.~.~.~.

Harry sat nervously twiddling with his quill on one of the benches in Care of the Magical Creatures. He had dreaded answering the letter from Ginny, but he knew that he had to let his roommate know if Ginny dropped by suddenly, which she probably would. Harry didn’t even want to think about the possibility of her staying the night, it made his insides whirl. 

Some might call him a masochist for being a relationship he obviously didn’t want. But besides from the voices inside his head, no one exactly knew how his relationship with Ginny was really faring. Malfoy had loved to guess multiple times, but his answer didn’t quite hit the mark. He loved Ginny, he did, really. But something was always missing and It was nothing like any romance film he had ever seen. 

Everything was always calm and simple, like they were friends instead of a relationship. Friends who would kiss sometimes but never more. He knew what Seamus and often Dean would get up to, he wasn’t an idiot. And he didn’t want to think about what Hermione and Ron would do together. He wasn’t a bloke that needed the PDA, he never was. But the thought of doing anything with Ginny made him anxious.

Hermione had told him that it was fine to wait, that he didn’t have to go there or even the next step if he didn’t want to. But that didn’t mean it was normal. And it didn’t stop him from thinking about what Malfoy had said that one time. It was tearing him apart and he didn’t even think that Malfoy meant it as more than a jest. It made him want to scream that Malfoy could still get to him even though they were now ‘friends.’

But the fact remained that Ginny was going to join him while he studied, with Malfoy, (which would be a disaster) and wait outside as he tested, probably with Malfoy as well, and she would stay even after the test was over on Monday. And it wouldn’t help that his partner was now looking at him oddly for making weird faces on the bench when they were supposed to be working with Centaurs. “Er, sorry Lily.”

It bothered Harry that the girl had the same name as his mother, but he felt wise not to comment on it. Lily Moon was one of Luna’s friends, which Ron had already picked fun of the names. She was a Gryffindor that Harry had studiously ignored that he had just now realized. He was trying his best try to be more social, even though it was Malfoy’s advice to notice people in the first place. 

Lily was quiet and observant like Luna too, and Harry found himself missing her. They barely talked since Luna was a year behind Harry, something Harry often forgot. “Don’t brush my mane like that, you’ll tangle it.” The Centaur groaned and Harry hurriedly changed the brushing pattern. Lily was busy polishing his hooves, and the Centaur, with its lovely white horse body and arrogant streak, reminded Harry very much of Malfoy. His name was Zeke, which helped. 

“Zeke, would you like a silver shine or a gold one?” Lily asked, referring to his hooves. Zeke snorted and flipped his long mane. “Gold, of course, I’m a Centaur not a plebian.” Harry snorted. Definitely Malfoy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author actually included a semi-cliffhanger in this chapter! OOOO, spooky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter… {For those of you who noticed in time that I edited out the mention of Harry having Astronomy on Sunday, I took it out because I needed to fit 7 classes and Harry had not qualified for that N.E.W.T anyway}

Chapter 14: Ginny appears!

Harry had expected the worst for this study session, outright fighting, tense bickering, or a very awkward silence between two of the most hot-headed people Harry had ever met. But instead, Malfoy was so polite and Ginny was so accepting he thought he was living some alternate-universe dream. But this was not a dream, as Ginny’s hair where she was leaning on his shoulder was starting to itch. “The hiccoughing potion is, as one simply puts it, to make ‘hiccoughs’. Even though it sounds so simple to make that you should be able to cook it in a muggle’s microwave, alas it is more complicated than that.” 

Malfoy was pointedly ignoring Ginny for the time being, and it seemed Ginny was fine with it. She was currently reading a Quidditch column, but had hid it from Harry’s viewpoint. Malfoy looked sour and Harry could guess it had to do with the very traumatic experience of getting a ‘Passable’ on it a year ago. Harry knew that he ought to give more of a happy approach to the studying, as some of the potions were probably useful, and that a bothered Malfoy was never a good one when it came to studying, he had come to learn, but the bump in his back pocket could only make him terser with the inevitable idea of bringing up the mirror to Ginny.

It wasn’t that the prospect of doing it was so horrible, he knew that they would probably have a happy reunion and that she’d probably want to borrow the mirror, but he had grown attached to it, err, him, and he knew that they were still far behind in their mystery. It didn’t matter that Colin had assured them that they could take the entire year if they wanted, more excitement for him, because he knew that Ginny would not let the fact go that he had neglected in flooing her to tell her that her late friend was suddenly alive again.

“…The process can be rigorous, so you’ll have to stay with me- Potter, are you even listening?” Malfoy asked, and it was one of those questions Malfoy asked that Harry thanked Merlin Malfoy had never considered teaching for his likeness of Snape when he was miffed. “Yes, err, we need several enchantments instead of the normal mixture of magical herbs, right?” He felt grateful for their acquaintanceship, he knew he would get a telling-off even if his answer was right if this was the old Malfoy. 

“Yes. Now,” -Malfoy slams down an advanced Potions book onto their conjoined desks- “Perhaps your girlfriend can help you find the enchantments necessary to brew that ugly creature they call a solution.” He said, taking the magazine out of Ginny’s hands. “You are here to support him, right?’ He said, doing his trademark I-call-bullshit-you-peasant smirk. “…Right. You know, Malfoy, when I heard you and Harry were studying together I thought Ron was off his rocker, but apparently not. You seem to make… an effective team.” She said, and Harry knew that look she was giving meant trouble. It meant that she was thinking of something potentially very dangerous for conversation. 

“Oh, I suppose we are, Miss Weasley. But Harry here must start focusing on his work.” He said, smiling.

~.~.~.~.

“We’re going shopping.” Draco said, firmly, resounded in his decision. It was half an hour later from their study session, and Draco was pleased that he had managed to make Potter’s Rottweiler-like girlfriend not angry with him, and Potter had seemed grateful, which was a discovery that twisted his insides. But that was no matter, really, as this was only a temporary infatuation, if he kept telling himself that.

“We’re- what?” Potter said, mid-way in motion to putting a treacle tart in his mouth. “Malfoy, I appreciate your wanting to give me more of a social life, but we need to do homework for Transfigurations.” Draco blinked slowly to enunciate his displeasure. “Mother will be busy on Sunday, so naturally you will have to fulfill your side of the agreement in another way.” He said, giving his most innocent smile. Potter laughed and sat up. “And what, pray tell, is the need for taking me out shopping?” Draco scowled and grabbed the treacle tart out of Potter’s hands despite the protests.

“First, we need to replace those disastrous rectangular glasses of yours with a few more fitting pair. Second, it doesn’t hurt that your presence will grant me a coupon. Third, you might as well get new clothing, none of yours fit anyway.” Potter, trying to reach for his wand on the night side table, yelped, “My clothes fit fine!” 

30 minutes later, shopping bags levitated and feeling very sure with himself, pointed a brooding Potter in the direction of an eyeglass store. “Why do I need new glasses again? I just got these, Malfoy.” Draco shook his head in mock disgust. “They don’t fit you. And don’t act like you couldn’t afford it.” Draco snorted and set to work on finding the perfect pair. 

“These make me like a girl, Malfoy, no.”

“You already look like a girl, Harriet.”

“What about these? They’ve got sunglasses in them.”

“If you wanted a muggle contraption you should’ve gone to a muggle store.”

“You’re the one who made us come here in the first place!”

“These are the pair. Look, round but slim. It will look great with your owlish face.”

“If you wanted me to wear my old ones why did you even bring us out here?”

“Potter, if you can’t even tell the difference between those and these you need serious help.” 

“Hey- wait a second, my face isn’t owlish!”

In the end, they decided on Draco’s decision, which was the best choice, at that. Potter was probably just angry that Draco was right that It fit and looked good. He kept muttering that he had an owl for 7 years and it did not have a face that resembled his, but Draco had also had an owl and knew better. 

“I just don’t why I even had to come.” Potter said, glumly. “You threw away my treacle tart for this?” He said, waving his hand in the direction of several gawkers who had seen Potter enter the store. “Don’t be sad, Harry, At least I didn’t make you go with the ‘girlish’ pair.” “Whatever, Draco.” Potter said, looking at his shoes.

-Wait a second, what just happened?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sappy stuff in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz) {One week later}

Chapter 15: Studying & Bad Dreams 

Draco flipped through his DADA coursework book before tensely sighing. They hadn’t spoken of the names incident at all, and Draco didn’t know whether to feel saddened or relieved. It was like Harry -whom he had now thought of him as Harry secretly in his head - had completely forgotten that It even happened. Draco wouldn’t put it past the berk, but it still left him more confused than ever. 

Harry had also taken it upon himself to note to Draco more than ever, by owl or by ripped paper. Draco liked to make the paper into his own complex designs, even if Harry would just open it and return it just like new. He had no idea what had happened during the last week with Ginny, Harry had made it clear that it wasn’t to be talked about, and Draco was just thankful didn’t try to sneak in after hours.

When the thinking was too much to bear, he always found an outlet in his work, which was why he was a natural in classes. He remembered thinking that he wasn’t a nerd, that the rest of the students were just unintellectual plebeians. I know better now. For once, his partner wasn’t a complete idiot, and Draco was grateful to Sophie Roper, even if she was a Gryffindor, as it gave him one less thing to worry about.

They were currently studying DADA course material instead of doing anything remotely fun, but that didn’t stop Sophie from making critiquing comments of his work every time he made a mistake. Sometimes it was more annoying than helpful, and it was reminding Draco very much of Granger, which was making him cringe, but he thought better than to get into a conversation he didn’t want. 

I swear, is there some unspoken rule that deems that all Slytherins must have some evil plan in mind for me? I think Tracey Davis is looking at me a little strangely.   
-HJP

Not all Slytherins have evil plans, only the good ones do. Perhaps she’s wondering if you ever use shampoo.

-DLM

Draco sent back the letter with a small smile, to anyone else Draco finding a conversation between Harry and himself funny would be during a throwing of wits, but now it seems like that was slowly changing. Draco would deny his infatuation to Pansy in public, but in private he had to admit that women were always right. If only the blasted hidden feelings would go away and stop appearing when Draco was at his weakest. Even his feelings were Slytherins. 

Very funny. I guess the great Malfoy King has bested me once again in this battle. But you must admit that Tracey gets a funny look whenever I’m in the room. And now she’s my partner in Herb.  
-HJP

Malfoy Prince, still. Poor you, does she also share her love for making Amortentia? I wouldn’t eat any desserts she makes for you if I were you. Maybe give them to Weasley instead.  
-DLM

 

“Are you messaging your girlfriend or something? It’s ought to stop, it’s distracting. And do you really have to fold it up into swans every time she messages you? That’s very cliché.” Sophie asked, trying to peer over at the parchment Draco was about to send off. Draco coughed loudly and folded it up before sending it off neatly. “No, it’s not my girlfriend, mind your own business.” He said, flatly, before returning to his work.

“That’s the bite I’ve heard so many people received from Draco Malfoy? Weak.” She laughed. Draco didn’t find it very funny.

~.~.~.~.

Harry had had a long day. What with the awkward staring from Tracey before going to study with the obviously cranky Draco that had stopped responding for whatever reason, he was looking forward to finally getting to go to sleep. It didn’t help the matter that Ginny had been hyping up the letters between them, missing him already she said, and Harry was trying to find the norm he had created over the last few weeks. 

Slipping into bed, he debated on whether it was worth it to check in on the Quidditch scores, and decided that it couldn’t wait. Careful not to wake the already asleep Draco, he cast a small Luminous spell and read over the facts he had missed since he had no time to watch it himself. That’s when he heard a small noise.

Dismissing it as a creak or someone below them, he went back to reading. He used to be on guard on even the slightest noise back in the summer, but he learned not to be so paranoid, after Hermione heard that he was staying up at night and nearly blew his ear off. But after another sound was made barely a minute later, he had to check it out.

He surveyed the room for any magic causes, but then felt stupid when he looked over at Draco’s bed. He was clearly having a nightmare. Shuffling over to the bed, Harry considered his options. He couldn’t just leave him, he always preferred someone to wake him up when he had a nightmare, but he had no idea how to do it without Draco being annoyed or offended. 

He decided on simply shaking him and hoping for the best. He barely missed a punch thrown at him when Draco screeched awake, but luckily his instincts hadn’t burned out. “S-sorry. Usually I can handle my nightmares.” Harry wondered whether he could handle them or was simply charming a silent ward around him so Harry couldn’t hear him. “It’s alright, Draco. Usually it helps to talk about it…? At least with me it is.” Draco’s brows furrowed. “You called me Draco again.” He mumbled.

“Well…” Truthfully, since that incident with the glasses, he had started to stop thinking of Draco as just a roommate. “It just comes naturally now to call you that.” He smiled, placating him. “Oh. Okay, I think I’m okay.” Harry nodded and went to get back in his bed. After several long minutes of breathing, Draco spoke up again. “I think you know that I was used to check on prisoners when Voldemort used our house. It was about that.” He said, meekly. It made Harry get a sappy feeling that the usually articulate Draco was speaking like a commoner in his half-sleep, but Harry had to focus on the task at hand.

“That’s a usual one for me too. Being prisoner, I mean.” He said, fumbling over his words. He wondered if Draco would really share something with him. “How do you manage it? Nightmares.” Draco asked. Harry paused. “You can’t, really. It’s something that some people say will be done with time, but they didn’t go through what we did, did they?” He turned over. “But, I’m slowly learning that a dream is what it is. Just a dream.” 

Harry thought he saw a grimace on Draco’s face in the low light. “It was like living a double life. I know you know that, but it truly was. It was like trying to be yourself, to know nothing while knowing everything. I was never a follower in school, as you know. But in there I was. And everything I said had to be measured beforehand, because I was living with a fucking murderer and his deranged friends in my house! Really does a number on my outlook on life.” He finished. Draco turned and faced Harry. 

Harry offered a smile. “I know I’m the last person you’d want to hear this from, but you are brave, Draco. And strong. It might sound like a sappy positivity video, but what you went through, others would’ve fallen apart. And I know you did, don’t interrupt- “Draco put his finger down. “But you’re still human. And the way you live now is proof that you’re a good person. You’re a good person, Draco. I said it at the trials and I’ll say it again even if you feel like screaming my head off.”

Draco offered a small smile. “Thank you, Harry.” He said and put his head back on the pillow. Harry smiled and puffed out his own.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds something out, and Draco finds himself in a awkward situation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Thanks for 900 views on Fanfiction and 440 views on AO3, means a lot! {Due to unforeseen circumstances Harry’s POV will take place AFTER Draco’s, so I hope it’s not too confusing.}

Chapter 16: You’re Getting a Bit Too Close for Comfort 

Harry slumped back giddy against the wall besides the door, on his current right side, which mattered because Draco’s left side was currently empty, having called a raincheck on studying to help Goyle instead. Which meant that he got to snoop. Finally. He planned to leave the picture for last. Picking himself up, he sneaked to Draco’s side, feeling stupid but nevertheless excited. Spying on the blond had always been a favorite pastime, for good or bad reasons. 

He first checked his desk. He knew he wasn’t be very moral, but when was he ever? He felt kind of guilty for breaking Draco’s trust, but he wasn’t here, was he? And Harry liked to think he was an expert in sneaking around now, so he knew that no paper or belonging would get out of place. The plain old desk had the appearance of a regular student at work, but he knew better. He quickly and neatly put down the cluster of homework on the floor, and resumed to what he knew to be secret papers in the like on the bottom and in the draws. 

What he found almost surprised him. There was a crisp portfolio with artwork inside! Harry knew that Draco liked to craft, but was he seriously considering being an artist? He’d gone into business, hadn’t he? He flipped through the folder, and was impressed with Draco’s work. How batty, to say that he was impressed by him! Stopping the internal monologue, Harry continued the look-through, picking a good favorite in one piece, that was a small white fox sleeping in a ball peacefully in a bush in wood area Harry guessed was the Manor’s woods. There seemed to be a common occurrence in the drawings, all were sketches, and barely any had color. 

That was when he had turned the page once more, and saw something he knew he shouldn’t be seeing. It was a clear sketch of himself, squinting with a large smile and his old round glasses. The eyes were also colored green. Judging by the page number, it had to be recent. Flushing and putting the pages away even quicker than before, Harry moved on to the draws. Inside was rolls of tape, quills, and scraps of paper including his various origami designs. Harry saw a cute tiny model of Regis, folded, colored in, everything. He decided to keep it, Draco wouldn’t notice, right? Careful not to damage the sphere, he dropped it inside a robe pocket and moved on to the drawers. 

Harry wished he didn’t. It was like one of those Witches Weekly ads, full of beauty product and a whole lot of hair gel. Nonplussed, he went to the bed, looking through the cracks for any secret belongings. And guess what, Master sleuth Harry was right! Inside the bed was aplenty of pictures, all of Draco in some way. Arrogant much, Harry laughed, but found it endearing more now. His personal favorite was Draco, at about 8, posing with the Egyptian pyramids by putting his hand under it. Harry wondered if he thought he was being clever or he had copied Muggle tourists. The world might never know. 

Harry’s heart warmed at how innocent Draco’s room was at 18. He had seen his mate’s rooms before, and they had some stuff that wasn’t very pg. How scary could the ice prince be when he had a silk teddy bear hidden between the bed and the wall? Harry, giving up on waiting, went to investigate the picture inside the frame that had been nagging him for so long. Picking it up on closer inspection saw that it was taken on Hogwarts, likely the first day. It looked renewed, though, so Harry carefully but surely took the picture out of the frame. On the back was the writing:

Draco, congrats on passing 7th year. No matter the circ., You have brought this family revelation from our awful mistakes. You have done me proud, son.  
Azkaban Publishing™, Letters forwarded by Head Officer. To contact, please owl Azkaban Correctional Facility Viewing Hours™ here: ... 8/10/99

Harry wondered how Draco was taking it, was he happy or angry at this news? Even as he knew him better, Harry couldn’t tell his emotions, but he guessed he treasured it enough to keep it on his nightstand. But that’s when Harry noticed the contact information. A lightbulb switched on in Harry’s head! If he could owl the facility, he could find out from the man himself how he killed Colin!

~.~.~.~.

Draco looked over at Harry, who was currently writing on a scroll by himself next to a window in Transfiguration. A bang fell back on his hair and Harry blew it out of his face, and Draco thought that his black hair really did look like brunet if you looked at it in the right lighting-

“Mate. Staring.” Greg sighed, shaking his head. Draco refrained from rolling his eyes. When did Greg get such a flair for the dramatic? “I really thought you being his roommate would stop this grudge you have for him. Remember what happened to Vince when, you know, a grudge got in the way?” He said, glumly, and looked down at the table. Draco hurried to placate him. Greg wasn’t the most insightful. 

“Don’t worry, we’re friends enough.” Draco smiled. You wouldn’t think it, but Greg was the mild-mannered one out of the former trio. “Speaking of Vince… I don’t. Know. What to do! I think I love her, mate. But she was his, first.” Greg was talking about Millicent, and Draco remembered the freak show the freak show that happened when Harry tried to date Diggory’s ex-girl Chang. Frankly, Draco didn’t know what to advise. 

“It’s… it’s a hit-or-miss, Greg. Does she feel the same?” Draco asked, and scowled when Sue Li took a seat next to Harry, obscuring his view. Greg, not noticing Draco’s dilemma, continued. “I think so. You know how Mills is sometimes. S’ times it feels like I’m talking to a wall! Women.” He said, shaking his head. Draco chuckled, knowing he had a fair share with Pans. Just then, Harry turned to give Draco an awkward wave. Draco’s insides squeezed. He saluted him back. 

Greg sat forward in his seat, screeching the chair as he did so. Draco turned back around so fast he thought he had whiplash. Greg barked. “You look like you’ve seen a dementor! Need a hit on the back?” Greg looked far too eager to oblige, so Draco screeched his chair back so loud it made Mr. Suan yell out a bunch of expletives. “You really are too easy to piss of the teachers, Draco.” Harry said, laughing from his seat. Draco gulped back a blush. Did he just call him by his given name in public? 

Apparently, he wasn’t alone in this puzzlement. Sue Li and her gaggle of friends behind her had already started to whisper and giggle, but Harry didn’t notice, being in his own world as usual. It was a wonder how he had stuck his head out long enough to find out a way to defeat dear old Voldie. Or maybe that was just dumb luck.

Draco decided to go with it and hope for the best. “As do you, with your recent history, you ought to know how I feel at this point in time.” He said, mockingly making a solemn face while nodding. But going with the flow was apparently not what the situation called for, as Harry had already started to get up to stand over by Draco and Greg’s desk.

Draco didn’t know whether to flush or strangle him. Greg looked outright confused, but the rest of the class knew better and their whispers had grown louder. Immune to the spell, Harry smiled at Draco before looking over at Greg, and suddenly got a weird look in his eye. Oh, what was that git thinking? It couldn’t be good. “Nice to see you again, Goyle.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author wants you to find out yourself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {LJ: Maiwiz}

Chapter 17: A Perfect Accident 

Draco picked at his hair in the reflection of Colin’s mirror, half to make him angry and half to see how he was looking. A Malfoy always had to look his best. “You know, this isn’t a normal mirror!” Colin huffed. He had finally got Colin back after Ginerva had stolen him for the past week, so he wanted to make sure Colin’s impression of him was not slandered by that she-devil. Draco snorted and put the mirror in his back pocket, his other hand working his key through the look on his room door.

He opened it to find one Harry James Potter, looking through his stuff, after he very clearly told him not to do so. And he was about to scream at this very idiotic Gryffindor when the man in question spun around, holding up his very private picture and letter from his father, and flashed a little grin like he had done nothing wrong. And that was so not on. 

“Draco, you won’t believe what I just thought of! If we go to this- “Harry checks the letter again, “-Azkaban Prisoner meeting place, we can talk to the man himself who killed Colin! Awesome idea, right?” He grinned even wider, not noticing the fact that Draco had a very neat scowl on his face. “And why were you in my stuff? I thought we had an agreement.” He said, enunciating the agreement. Harry’s face flushed in understanding, and he started to wave wildly in front of him.

“Well, you see, I was just, uh…” He tried in vain to put the photograph back into the frame the right way. Anger pouring through Draco’s system, he stomped right up to the git and pointed a finger on his chest. “HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHY WERE YOU IN MY STUFF!” He yelled, holding his wand up in a threat. Shielding himself with his own wand, Harry muttered, “I was snooping.” He said, like a crup that just got caught.

And the fact that that face made him look cuter just made Draco angrier. He waved his wand in the air, hexing Harry’s bum, which backfired when Harry instead crashed right into Draco, and Draco had to push the lump back so they wouldn’t fall headfirst. “I bet you think this is very funny.” He said, glaring at Harry who was smirking at Draco, still chest to chest. “Well, I know I’m in trouble, so why not have my own fun?” He said, cocking his head. 

Draco seethed. It seemed Harry’s confi- no, cockiness, had surged even more than when they were in Hogwarts. He needed to find a way to put him in his place- “Shut up!” He said, instead. It infuriated how easy It was to lose his cool to someone so average, and short. No, it was just Harry that made him feel this way.  
Harry laughed. “Don’t tell me to shut up when you’re the one angry, Slytherin Prince.” He said, staring hard at Draco’s face. Draco started to feel like he was losing his mind. “Stop looking at me like that!” He yelled, wondering why he even bothered. Did Greg slip some wine into their drinks or something? Harry looked affronted. “I’m not even looking at you a certain way!” He guffawed. Draco grew even more aware of how close they were due to Harry’s tooth-paste breath. Of course, the git would use a toothbrush instead of just clean charming it-

And that’s when everything came in a rush. Draco moved an inch closer to inspect Harry’s teeth, and Harry jerked his head up to ask what Draco was doing. In one moment, collision happened, and mouth landed on mouth. Draco, wondrous to what had just happened, could do nothing but press his lips back on Harry’s and hope that each second spent would lead to another second. 

~.~.~.~.

Harry must be losing his mind. Just a second before, they had been throwing wits at each other. The next, they were kissing? And even more, it was a good kiss. Not like the other kisses he had had when he had felt obligated to do it, or worse, because it was initiated by the other person. But this wasn’t forced, and Harry wanted to laugh hysterically, because here was his first good kiss, and it was over an argument, and with a boy, and a boy that was Draco Malfoy. 

If Harry didn’t focus on the hysterics of what was happening, he could focus on other things. Like his heart beating twice its usual speed, which was remarkable as most kisses were as calm as could be on his easily tense heart. And that Draco was completely calm, pressed into him, and he seemed to be enjoying it too. It felt like an hour was spent kissing. Harry now knew what the girls felt like in Hermione’s romance films. It felt like it should have been longer, Draco’s cool perfectly stretched lips on his awkwardly-big own. 

 

Then Draco pulled back, completely flustered and breathing heavily. Harry smiled, and thought for the first time he could welcome the crazy in his life. If It brought him things like this. “That was… wow. Just wow.” And Harry wasn’t sure which one of them had said that, for one second later they were kissing again, and Harry felt like he was flying, like he was comfortably nauseous, and other contradictory things, but that didn’t matter because frankly, Harry was kissing a boy, and nothing had clicked more than it had now. 

And that’s when things un-clicked, as Harry had just embarrassingly caught the fact that Colin could gather what had just happened, for he said- “Golly, did I miss this much while I was away?” And then it hit him. Ginny. The girl that he had been dating for almost a year, that he had awkwardly kissed goodbye and promised to call only a week ago. He tried to cover his shocked expression, and was unsure of the results as Draco had quickly looked away to pull out Colin’s mirror. 

“It’s not what it looks like, Colin, really- “Draco began, but Colin cut him off. “You don’t need to explain, I’m smarter than I look, y’know. I’m happy for you, Draco, Harry.” He answered, cryptically as always, disappearing from the mirror. They stared at the mirror in complete silence, and Harry tried to think of something to say. Oh, that! “Like I was saying before, if we contact this commander person and ask for Thorfinn Rowle, we can meet with him, at Azkaban.”

Draco’s face turned white. “I do not want to go to Azkaban, Harry. And have you thought of all the things that could go wrong?” Harry tried to put on a soothing face. “You don’t have to go, I’ll go. And it’s worth it, for Colin. I don’t know what else we can do for him if we can’t even find out how he was killed. Please Draco.” He begged. Draco put on his thinking scowl, and then looked down to meet Harry’s pleading expression. “Okay, as it does pleasure me to see you beg for something. But promise me you won’t talk to my father.” 

Harry wondered what probable reason for that was. But he put up a resounding smile. “Alright, I won’t. And don’t worry about Azkaban. I stopped them once from putting you in there, I won’t let it happen again.” Draco smiled back and Harry decided to take his chances with kissing him on the cheek, which he happily was not restrained from doing so. 

“We should go to bed.” Harry put an eyebrow up. “Not with me, you perv! Go to your own bed.” He laughed, and Harry grinned. He would wonder about how to break it to Ginny tomorrow. Oh, and how to not have his skull crushed in by her brothers. But for now, he’d sleep on this amazing luck.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the rudimentary course-taking is upon us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Time update: Week 6, Final exams}

Chapter 18: Examining Exams

Harry had never studied so hard in his life. He would blame it on Draco, who had never made him work as hard as he did this week, but he knew that if he didn’t want to take rudimentary classes for the rest of the year he had to put on his big boy trousers and prepare for the exam. Harry did not even know its official title, Draco had just called it ‘The Exam’ and Harry had never bothered to look it up himself. Currently, he was nursing a coffee that apparently had one sugar cube too many, if the glare Draco gave him when he brewed it was a given.

Harry’s thoughts kept wandering back to the breakup scene. He had told Hermione, and very hesitantly Ron, as Hermione suggested, before he had broken up with her, and she gave him a whole load of advice on what to do in every situation imaginable. Harry didn’t know what he was expecting, a rage fit? No, that was more of Ron and his forte. A weeping? No, that was Cho. But he hadn’t expected complete denial. 

She had acted like the break up was simply a ‘break’ and that they would get back together eventually, since they were ‘meant to be’. Honestly, that had almost sent him into a rage fit, since when did he do what other people thought he should? But then Harry noticed Ginny’s look, the one where she reminded herself to not be fearful and to ‘stay strong’ as Hermione put it. And that had stopped it. Ginny rarely cried, but Harry could see in her eyes how much she had wanted to. 

But that was a week ago, and Harry had to let go of the past before Draco called him out on brooding again. Now that they had kissed, Draco and he seemed to be in a romantic limbo, where neither of them was ready to put a label on their relationship quite yet. Harry had also taken to observing him more than ever, which Hermione loved to tease him about, and now doubted if Draco would ever be comfortable with the word ‘boyfriends’. 

It confused him, at first. At first, he thought that the Prophet could go off however much it wanted, he didn’t care what they thought of his preferences. But now, seeing it from Draco’s perspective, it would ruin their peace, and Harry knew that Draco was on questionable terms with his father. As far as who knew, Hermione had asked outright, Colin had known from the start, and both Seamus and Dean had walked in on them kissing more times than Harry would like to admit. Hermione had advised him to give Ron time, and Neville was instructed to try to coax Ron into the idea of acceptance. Harry had never been more grateful to have Hermione in his life. 

As far as bases go, they hadn’t even made it to second, and it amused Harry how terrified Draco would get of affection yet claim to be proud of his own preferences. It just mattered who knew, Draco would say. Draco didn’t know it, but his mother had joyfully filled him in on lots of embarrassing juvenile stories about Draco after he had told her they had started a ‘amorous exchange’. Harry’s personal favorite was when Draco wanted to dress up as a dragon for Halloween, but mistakenly bought a muggle dinosaur costume instead. Harry wondered if he could come to see her again since the agreement was completed.

All in all, this was looking to be one of the happiest week of Harry’s life! Oh, and he had also started to inherit some of Draco’s exaggerating nature. “Harry James Potter, if you don’t stop brooding and start getting ready for the exam, I will haul you up and levitate you there myself.” 

~.~.~.~.

{Seven Rudimentary.Assement.of.The.Spells exams later)

“I just don’t get why it’s called ‘R.A.T.S’. Isn’t there an ‘of’ in the name? Is that even grammatically correct?” Harry rambled. Draco had gotten his fair share of these from his roommates and knew exactly how to do deal with them. “It’s meant so when you get really frustrated, you yell RATS!” Draco enunciated. Harry’s eye’s widened in understanding. “Really?” He asked. “Because I could’ve used that.” “No, you idiot, it was named after wizard kind’s familiar, a rat. And you’re just trying to distract me from asking about your scores.” 

They were walking back from the test taking building when they could simply have ridden back, but they both silently agreed on taking the long way. “Okay… but don’t you think it’s kind of weird that we didn’t just take N.E.W.T tests? I mean, we were supposed to take them in 7th year, but…” Draco, exasperated once again, answered. “Because we are not qualified to take such a long and hard test when we only had 6 weeks of actual learning when in our actual year we were in battle. Now, scores, Potter.” 

Harry gave his kicked crup look when Draco used his last name and let out a heavy sigh. Turning to face Draco, “Draco, it was a very hard test. Soul-crushing, in fact. I want to thank you for your tutoring nevertheless, especially since I got an OUTSTANDING on my potions test!” Harry let out a whoop and crashed in Draco, knocking him off his feet and into the manicured grass off the sidewalk. Yelping, Draco tried to push Harry off in vain- the skinny git was a surprisingly lug for his size.

“Let go of me, you prat!” Draco laughed and held out his wand menacingly. Harry obediently got off and sat crisscrossed on the abused lawn and Draco wondered bemused how he could explain this situation to a younger version of himself. “So, what about your others?” Draco asked, cocking his head, whilst leaning down onto the grass. Harry grinned. “Got an Outstanding on DADA too.” “And?” Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow. Harry flinched. “Well, I got an E.E on Transfigurations. But for the rest, err, I got an Acceptable.” 

Draco poked him hard with his wand. “And why is that? What was so hard about the courses? Didn’t we need an Above Acceptable to begin with?” Harry muttered something about Draco not understanding his learning process before he poked him hard again. “Ouch! I’m sorry alright? The Boy Who Lived is the Boy Who Lived Not Perfect.” He pouted. Draco let out a loud laugh that startled Harry before he started to laugh too, causing passersby to notice the two newly-made-men laugh their decidedly both annoying laugh. 

“Got to’ get out of here before they notice who we are.” Draco said In between huffs. He grabbed onto Harry’s hand to hoist him up but then pushed him back onto the grass. “Hey!” Harry yelped. “That’s for making my robes dirty, you prat.” He said, dusting off his poor robes. Harry huffed and got off his own bum again. “Am I in trouble?” He asked innocently, catching up to him. “Because I can’t thank you enough, Draco, for all the help you gave me and the tutoring, with that intelligent brain of yours.” He hopped back and forth between Draco’s two sides. “Keep walking, bucko. And I am a genius, thank you very much.” Harry barked and put his nose in Draco’s hair at the back of his head, thoroughly irritating Draco even more. “Wouldn’t forget it for the world.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new leaf has been turned, and it's time to move on in the academy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on Vacation, but now I’m back! Expect more updates over the next few days! {The start of October or so…}

Chapter 20: A Dreadful Awakening

Harry groaned and sat up with maximum effort. He quickly tapped the alarm with his wand, but discovered disdainfully that it was his late alarm, and groaned even louder. Of course, sleeping beauty on his side of the room was still sleeping soundly. He grabbed a pair of handy trousers and shuffled them on before going in the direction of his much-needed calendar. 

“Shit.” Harry had totally forgotten what his warning alarms were for. Today they were supposed to sign up for a required Muggle Studies class, and Harry and his mates were all planning on signing up for Football. The problem was that all other pubescent males had the same idea, and it was key to getting there early. Which he was currently not doing. “Ron’s gonna’ kill me…” He mumbled and fit a shirt over his head, making it over to Draco, who was still snoozing. 

“Draco. Draco… Draco!” He called out, and tried to shake his shoulders, but got a Kneazle-inspired growl of warning in response. Harry was about to leave the git, when he finally pulled himself up and looked at Harry with full loathing. “What do you possibly want?” Harry didn’t answer and instead threw the calendar reminder and a new shirt he had snagged out of Draco’s dresser. “Oh, merlin’s balls.” Draco groaned. 

A hurried apparition later, Draco and Harry sat glumly on a nearby bench by the waiting line while Hermione went over the other options. “There’s Muggle Art… oh! And Muggle Music… a hands-on learning on Chemistry…” Draco moaned and put his head on his shoulders. “Remind me again why she is here?” Hermione gave a warning look and moved closer to Harry, though Harry wished she would just get on to the sports section. “We’re kind of a package deal…” He laughed and Draco showed his face that said that Harry wasn’t being very funny. “Where’s your friends, anyway?” He asked, and started to play with the pamphlet for Chemistry. 

Draco huffed and sat back on the wooden bench. “Pansy’s got a thing for the dramatics. Blaise is doing some educational nonsense to impress his latest Step Dad and win himself a new broom. Theo’s probably doing Art. Greg signed up for regular Muggle History again, the git.” He twiddled his thumbs and slowly put them down next to Harry’s neglected ones that Hermione had snatched the pamphlet out of. “Where is the sport’s section, Hermy.” Hermione’s face flamed but Harry hugged her around the waist to keep her from fighting back. “What he meant to ask is can you read us the sport’s list, Hermione?” He asked, giving Draco a look. 

Hermione sighed and flipped to the sport’s section. “Why can’t you two just read this yourself? Ron did a superb job of reading it.” Draco mumbled something about so your outstanding commentary wasn’t what was happening? Harry elbowed him and Draco yelped. “Ahem. As I was saying there is Basketball, Tennis, Rugby, Track…” She said, tapping off the list. Harry pulled out Colin’s mirror. “What do you think about Rugby, mate?” he asked. “Harry, he’s not a genie.” Hermione said patronizingly. “I’d say Scotland deserved more than just the Centenary Quaich.” Harry thought he was scowling, but on Colin it looked more like a lopsided squint. 

Harry chuckled and turned to Draco. “Rugby, then?” He asked. “I hear its hip now.” Hermione groaned and left them to their highly exaggerated giggles. 

~.~.~.~.

Draco shined the Rugby ball for the third time in thirty minutes, anxiously waiting for that mail he knew Harry was going to get. Harry was completely oblivious of it, of course, and was instead training his own Rugby ball to fly like a Snitch. He knew he shouldn’t be worried. What were the odds, really, that his father would find out about Harry talking to prisoners and connect the dots? It might seem crazy, but that was his father. And him finding out something was bound to be trouble for Draco. And could even warrant him inviting him to his own meeting. And one thing he wasn’t about to do was go there. 

Right on cue, a-all-business owl came swooping into the gaping window and perched on Harry’s desk chair. Harry lazily spelled the letter over to himself and tossed an owl treat in his other hand. Draco watched, trying to maintain his cool façade. Not a big deal. Not a big deal. Harry read over it for a good five minutes and Draco was beginning to twitch again. 

 

“Hey, guess what? Good news!” Harry smiled over at him, and levitated the document to his side of the room. “The ‘Commander’ in Chief Sturgis Podmore has agreed to let me meet with this Mr. Rowle on visiting hours.” He chuckled, clearly trying to distract Draco from his stigma. “That’s… so great for Colin.” Draco smiled weakly. Harry clucked his tongue and went over to sit by Draco on his green-cloth bed. “Hey, it’s going to be fine. I doubt he’ll try to A.K. me.” Draco winced. “Okay, maybe that was a poor choice of words.” He shuffled closer and wrapped his unnaturally tan arm around Draco’s neck and Draco could just forget about his fears, at least for a little bit.  
It was an hour later when Draco realized he had leaned on Harry a bit too much and had fallen asleep. Harry was studiously reading through a vintage comic book that he probably stole from the Weasleys and was petting Draco’s hair like he was a cat. Draco was not having that, so he grunted and pushed himself up in time to swat at Harry’s hand. “Ouch!” He mocked. “So, when are you visiting him? Are you bringing Colin? What will you even ask? Will you just flat out ask ‘Did you kill him’ or- “Harry shushed him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Draco sighed. He was never going to get used to that. “This weekend. Probably not, you know how he gets. Probably make up some crap about Auror studying.” 

Draco groaned and stuffed his head into a nearby cushion. “I can’t believe I have to take business for the next four years. Economics, Interest, how fun!” He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. Harry laughed and dropped his comic on the floor. “Hey, it won’t be that bad. Mostly all you must do is intern for some lowly corporation. It must be so hard being rich and successful.” Harry pouted and Draco hexed him. “Like you aren’t rich off Daddy’s money. Don’t you start talking about how it’s going to be so hard working out, you’ll somehow make it fun.”

Harry chuckled. “Do you even know me? I complain all the time.” Draco rolled his eyes and pushed him out of his bed. “That’s not what your fan club has been saying.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start on their studies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {That Wednesday}

Chapter 20: A Summary in Which the Two Complain in Two Different Scenarios

Draco glared at the evil teacher who had to hate him because of his heritage, because if not then why was he currently being tackled with the hardest assignment he had ever seen? He felt like a petulant teenager, but wasn’t that what he was, really? He should be allowed to complain. And honestly, that teacher had given him dirty looks anyway. He was currently taking classes in Accounting, Finance, Investing, Economics, and Auditing. His father had suggested taking internships instead of just going to classes, but Draco doubted that would do much for his current social status then and now he had more of enough reason why to stay.

Any who, the Investing professor had just assigned a project to invent something, for god sakes. What was this, Entrepreneurship? He was in this class to learn how to save his Father’s accounts by investing in some modern equal rights campaign, not create something no one will ever buy unless it’s a broom or potion’s supplies. Oh, that sounded like a promising idea, rip off some potion supply and claim it as my own. Draco smiled contently. 

As if reading his mind, Mr. Contendly cleared his big throat and boomed, “I wouldn’t rip off some independent invention if I were you. We have charms for that, and I know plagiarism when these old eyes see it.” Draco groaned. Of course, he was stuck with some old hipster fart as his professor. And to make matters worse, Zacharias Smith was right next to him, and he seemed bent on providing Draco tidbits on his life. “I think I’ll do mine on Quills that don’t need to be replenished with ink every few minutes. That’ll impress the fatty.” He crowed and Draco wondered why the hell he was stuck with such bad luck. 

“That’s called a pen, Smith.” He sighed. Smith looked miffed and Draco knew the next sentence would be a barb. “What, trying to slum it with the muggles now that daddy’s in Azkaban? Give me a break.” Draco wondered why he had spent his time in the Order if he had this opinion on muggles in the first place, but then again Harry had given him an earful one night about how he had left at the battle so Draco knew Harry had some vendetta against him. Draco just thought the prat was annoying, like a 1st year Harry on steroids. 

Draco quilled a note to Harry expressing his troubles and sent it off, grateful for his support. One thing he knew about Gryffindor’s were that they were crap about giving a solution to the problem, but they could easily insult whoever was troubling them in the first place.  
Draco,  
Zach’s a piece of owl turd. I swear, every time I see him I give him a Look. Wow, cheating in Investing? You should know better, Draco. I am becoming an Auror, you know.  
-Owl eyes

Harry,  
At least now you are accepting who you are. I hope he’s watching this exchange. A good man would give another good man an idea what to do.  
-A Slytherin always knows better

Draco,  
So now we’re good men, are we? I’ll have to let H know. She’ll be thrilled. Since you’re in Investing for a reason, you should probably make something some big company will invest in. Maybe a wizard robe that will hide the smell of farts?

-Not to me they don’t!

Harry,  
Very juvenile. In fact-

Draco was cut off from his happy exchange by Smith himself, who had apparently been spying at least a little bit. “Tell your boyfriend that I am not an owl turd!” He seethed.

~.~.~.~.

Harry expected a lot more action than he was getting. Currently in Magical Forensic Science, which was just a fancy name for Potions, he thought, he was sitting in a lab desk next to Ron who was groaning loudly, having mistakenly mixed the wrong Finder potion with the evidence the 3rd time in a row. “I know Auror training is intensive, but I prefer the running to the studies, mate.” Harry laughed at Ron’s poor predicament. Their ‘Recruitment’ was on Mondays, which was a version of boot camp but with less camo and more uncomfortable and hot robes in various wilderness. 

His personal favorite was the Crime Mapping and the other ways of locating, as it could be taken care of with spells and wandless spells were progressively getting easier for Harry to do. He had only been in one class, but it looked like a class that could have a lot of slacking off in. Harry quickly masked the explosion Ron had just caused because he had used the yellow liquid instead of the blue one. 

“Blimey! Why is this so hard!” Ron wailed. Harry winked and leaned over to Ron’s seat. “If I do it for you owe me tickets to the next Cannon’s game.” Ron raised an eyebrow. “Can’t you pay for that yourself?” Ron still hated being treated like charity, even if it was for cheap deals. “Welp’, I can never remember when the early bird V.I.P tickets come out.” They both laughed at their problem, which Harry knew Ron could never remember himself unless Hermione reminded him.

Quickly and wandlessly doing Ron’s work, Harry’s mind wandered to other things. They had the same teacher for everything, the enthusiastic but demanding Mr. Qrow, which Ron had already got a good share of name-calling. The next two classes would be the new-fangled Magical Security which would deal with all non-locator spells and protection, and of course Criminal Justice. Harry had a good idea of where those classes would be going and he knew he would be expected to be the ringleader even though he had no experience in the technical side of the law. 

Having completed Ron’s assignment, he sat back in his hard seat. “I trust you were watching what I was doing?” Harry asked, making an impression of Snape. “I’m sorry, what?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Just kidding. Just do the yadda yadda and the other stuff.” Harry snorted at his highly unconcerned best mate. He was going to get a ringing when they discovered his experience didn’t match his grades. Ron had reluctantly moved past from the idea that Harry and Ginny would ever work out, at least ‘for the time being’ he said. Harry marveled at the change in demeanor Ron had towards them dating, before he would yell his ear out and then be relieved.

He still had no idea about Harry’s queerness or the fact that he had dumped Ginny in the pursuit of another, namely someone he had detested most of his life. Harry intended to keep it that way until what, until they were on their death beds? That sounded like a clever idea to Harry. Maybe the shock would send him out of his misery. Although Ron wasn’t dumb enough not to notice they were living together, if they even got that far. Harry was hopeful. 

Truthfully, the carefree relationship was working wonders for Harry. He didn’t feel like he had to prove anything constantly or that Ginny was just seeing the version the Wizarding World had created for him. Draco knew him for his boisterous, yet lazy, his hot-headed, yet also brooding nature, and that was just fine for both him and Draco.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed, but those who know it question whether they should tell it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to the storyline… (LJ: Maiwiz) {Sunday}

Chapter 21: The Truth Should Cure...

Harry buttoned up his soft wool cardigan and glanced at the clock in the waiting room a third time. He wondered If maybe he should have brung Colin after all. Maybe he was supposed to hear it from the murderer himself and Harry coming here by himself was all for naught. All the new amenities such as the visiting hours were added after the war and Harry was glad for it, no one should be treated inhumanely even if they’re the biggest prick ever. Like, murderer prick. 

Podmore appeared at the door of the small waiting room that was barren except for Harry, which should have not surprised him, but it did. “Welcome, Mr. Potter. You sure look more grown up than the last time I saw you. Then again, you were only 15.” Harry wasn’t one for pleasantries, especially with people he’s only met once or twice, but he brought on a stiff smile anyway. “Nice to see you again. Is Rowle ready to see me?” Podmore nodded and stepped away from the door, flashing his gold name tag in the process. The ‘Chief’ part flashed in Harry’s eye a little bit and he blinked.

“Right through this way.” He led Harry through the squeaky new floors and to the nearest door, which was not what Harry was expecting. Shouldn’t there be a big loud visiting room like there was in Muggle prison? It wasn’t like Rowle was top-notch. Podmore seemed to notice his confusion and spoke more to himself than to Harry. “The prisoners still aren’t that sociable, after we got rid of the Dementors.” The room inside reminded Harry of an interrogation room, which Harry guessed was appropriate for the situation. 

Rowle sat at the middle of the room, in a comfy loveseat Harry thought must put them at ‘ease’. His hands were shackled up, of course, though magically imprinted. Harry could feel the magical defense press against him, and it made him a bit queasy. “I already told the Auror’s everything I know. What is this, for an Auror initiation project or something?” Harry shook his head and sat down on the opposite loveseat, already uncomfortable. He hoped they wouldn’t put him in the investigation department. 

“Not exactly. I’m here for some questions regarding other Information.” Rowle looked bored. “As I would think… What exactly are you asking?” Harry held in an exasperated sigh and reminded himself that this was a highly dangerous war criminal and not a classmate on his nerves. “Since you want me to be blunt… Did you or did you not kill Colin Creevey?” Harry watched for any kind of interaction from him. He seemed to be thinking.

“The scrawny, tiny kid who didn’t know his place? Yes.” Harry seethed. He had no remorse whatsoever, and it sickened him. “And… how did you kill him?” Harry’s voice cracked a little. “I have to give him credit. He avoided my magic attacks by running almost crazily around. But in the end, he could never defend himself from a stab wound.” Harry shut his eyes closed. The truth would hopefully, in the end, set Colin free. But that didn’t stop Harry from not wanting to know. 

“Do you regret it? Killing a sixteen-year-old boy? Even at all?” Rowle cocked his head as though he was being asked a stupid question. “He was nothing but a Mudblood. He was a just as bad as a muggle with some unfortunate knowledge, your highness.” Harry’s eyebrow twitched. “May you someday understand humanity as it should be. Muggleborns are just like you and I.” He stood up and left the yellow small room.

~.~.~.~.

Draco sat on Blaise’s purple leather couch, the one he had miraculously smuggled past campus security. He was thumbing a striking poster, put together by Blaise himself. “Aren’t fraternities a bit… muggle?” Draco laughed. Blaise held his hands up. “Why Draco, didn’t you hear? Muggle is in now.” Justin piped up from his position on his very decorative orange bed. “Isn’t it a great idea? I always wanted to join one when I was a kid!” He then went back to his pop-listening on his ear-what’s-its. 

“I can’t believe you’ve already got him whipped.” Draco whispered, but it was unlikely ‘double F’ would hear them anyways. “What can I say? I’m a catch.” Blaise winked and Draco made a barfing face in response. “So, what is the point of this, exactly? Apart from the beautiful male camaraderie, of course.” Blaise smoothed out his cashmere purple jacket and recited what Draco guessed was a script from Justin.

“Fraternities are for young men with common interests, professions, and values. They also enjoy a good game of ball.” Draco spit at Blaise on purpose. “Ball?” Blaise shrugged. “We’ll change that to quidditch, of course. Come on Draco, you need more social interaction from other than Harry and his lot.” Draco groaned and put his hands over his eyes.

“Have you been talking to mother again?” Blaise put his hands in the air again. “What? She’s a nice bird. And from what I’m hearing, you’re getting nice with Harry as well.” Blaise raised his eyebrow and Draco knew he was in trouble for not divulging Blaise in this information. “What do I hear about being nice? You know, in a fraternity you can make nice with lots of people!” Draco winced. Justin’s peppiness was a lot to handle. 

Harry of course, marched in at this exact moment as if summoned. “Draco, I’ve been looking for you. We need to talk, now.” Blaise’s eyebrows shot high into his head and Justin held up a wave. “Hello Harry! Ever think about joining a fraternity?” He asked, unfazed to Harry’s demeanor. Harry blinked and grabbed onto Draco’s arm to hoist him up in one fluid motion. “Hello… Justin. I have thought about fraternities… yes.” Draco waved and went out of their room with Harry in tow. 

“Is this about… you know?” Draco’s breath quickened, his calmness melting away with the look on Harry’s face. “I found out about how Colin died. You were right, Draco, but how I wish you weren’t…” Harry melted into Draco’s arms and Draco held on tight. “It’s okay, Harry, Colin’s got justice, you know that.” Harry shook his head and Draco knew there would be more brooding than usual tonight.

“It’s just… now that I’ve got to know him, I don’t want to lose him, Draco. Is that selfish?” He asked, giving his signature kicked crup eyes. Draco was astounded. He had never seen Harry so close to losing it before. “Okay okay, Harry no, it’s fine to feel that way. I do too. Now I know how you feel about crying, so how about I get you some coffee, your favorite?” Harry nodded glumly and Draco started off quickly. 

One coffee with one sugar and one cream added, Harry drunk it woefully until Draco brought out the butterbeer, courtesy of Pansy’s kleptomaniac nature. “Got it from Pansy. She didn’t poison it, I swear.” Harry smiled and got to work on it. Draco was bemused at how he had the bladder the size of Jupiter.  
“Where is Colin, anyway?” Draco smiled at how Harry always referred to him as a person, not just a magical mirror. “He’s with Luna. hear they were close.” Harry nodded and snuggled into Draco’s blazer. Another thing Draco was amazed about was that Harry was a snuggler.

“He killed him by a muggle way. With a knife, I assume.” Harry said suddenly. Draco was easily the more morbid one to have been in contact with the mirror, but it was still strange to hear about someone so real be talked about as if dead. Draco was never close to any portraits, until begrudgingly Snape, and Snape was beyond the simplicity of death, of course. “I know you feel bad that you always dismissed him. But Harry, we were just kids. And we still are. It’s natural to be an arse, especially for you.” Harry chuckled and punched him in the arm. “Not true, you git. How can you control my emotions so easily?” He asked seriously.

“What can I say? The truth cures the corrupted mind.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busy busy busy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 22! Sorry for the delay if you read this on fanfiction, it wasn’t working yesterday (when I completed it) so I had to wait a day for it to load. Anyways, {A half a month later}

Chapter 22: A Busy Weekend! 

Draco sniffed at his rugby equipment, wondering if someone had worn it before and not washed it. He cast a cleaning charm just to make sure. “Welcome to rugby! Some of you might remember me from Flying class, but I’ve made an agreement to take up extra classes with you lot as well.” Hooch held up the diamond-shaped ball and Draco wondered if she had just watched somebody play it once and thought she was an expert. 

“Here comes the speech.” Harry whispered to Draco who had been whispered to by Wayne Hopkins on the other side of him. “Rugby is a type of football called football by America today. We will be playing league and I expect all of you to play fairly or else. I also expect full competence, this is a fast-paced game. Now pay attention while I explain the rules.” 

Thirty minutes of rule-explaining later, they were finally all on the grass. Draco, naturally, was against Harry, playing the most significant role, quarterback. They had both played major suck up to get this far and honestly, it looked to be as if Draco might win. Oh wait, Draco’s team might win. Yeah, that. 

Draco smirked at Harry and Harry cocked his head to the side from where they were standing at the middle of the field. “And… now, kick-off! Dropkick!” Draco smiled graciously to Harry as he kicked it to him, not the best of kicks but decent enough for Draco’s plan. Harry ran and kicked it way too hard, Draco thought, as the ball was steering slowly but surely to out of bounds, but Draco went off running, determined to get to that ball first or tackle trying. 

Harry, noticing Draco’s position, kicked it to a teammate and Draco cursed from under his breath, “Greg! Left wing position!” He yelled and Greg scampered off, having lost a few pounds after the war. Turning sharply, Draco tried to corner Hopkins but Greg had gotten there first, being a bit too eager to tackle. “Ouch! Man, that hurt!” Hopkins yelped. The ball then went to a different team member, but Draco was quicker this time, cutting the teammate off and turning him around, causing four more tackles and repossession. 

For the final tackle, Harry was back to control of the ball and was kicking the ball between his two feet as if it were made of fire. “Just one more and it’s ours, Potter!” Draco yelled, not caring about Hooch chastising him on poor sportsmanship. This was it. Harry was getting closer and closer to the touchdown and Draco could do only one thing he could think of, jump on him and swipe it from under him. Hopefully it would be his back and not the skinny field. “I wouldn’t get too cocky, Malfoy!” Potter yelled back, but Draco could see his mind was wandering. Gaining speed, Draco advised two of his men to block Potter’s as a distraction and used the temporary head movement to grab on.

“Damn it! So close!” Harry moaned as Draco victoriously pushed him to his knees down on the ground. Draco whistled at him and held up the ball for the others to see. “Excellent job Draco!” Greg yelled. “Don’t get too cocky, Draco, this was just the kick-off.” Harry said, glumly. Draco laughed. “We’ll see about that.”   
~.~.~.~.

Harry shuffled back and forth through the crowd, biting his fingernail nervously. He really had to stop, it was becoming a tick in the last half of month. In the course since that dreadful day when Harry really bared it all (he still wanted to puke whenever he thought about it). He had helped Draco start this fraternity thing, while at the same time juggling classes. At least Sunday was recreational day, but it wasn’t being recreational right now, as he was currently waiting on Draco to hand out all the fliers. 

What was happening right now was the Activity fair, as this was the first year the Academy had started up it had gone almost two months late, but at least they could start it up. Harry didn’t know how he had gotten into it to begin with, complaining to Hermione just got a giggle and a knowing look. “Harry. Harry!” Draco waved his arms in the air while running towards Harry. 

“Hey, sweetie pie.” Draco swat at him and stuck his tongue out. “What? I’m just trying the pet names Hermione and Ron use.” Draco squished his nose and groaned. “Any luck?” Harry changed the subject so Draco wouldn’t go off again at being compared to them. Draco smiled patronizingly. “As soon as they hear Harry Potter is involved, they’re all in.” Harry frowned and grabbed onto Draco’s shoulder. “You didn’t have to do that.” Draco shrugged and leaned in more than was acceptable for ‘just friends.’ “If they just saw me, they would never have gone for it.” 

Harry really hated it when Draco got insecure about his past. He knew what it was like to make bad decisions, he could only imagine what it was like having no part of the decision. “What, jealous of me?” Harry poked his sorry excuse of muggle wear and chuckled. “What? Never.” Draco frowned determining. Harry smiled and pulled him to the direction of their own cubicle. Justin stood front and center with Ernie on the other side, handing out tickets to rushing and admission. Blaise stood on the other side looing bored. “Keep your head up, princess, or the crown will fall!” Harry yelled out. 

Blaise scowled at him and shoved the box of tickets to Harry and Draco when they came over. “I’m. Going. On. Break. It is way too hot to be in the middle of November.” Blaise huffed and went off to find his other cronies, Harry reckoned. “Hey! There are popsicles in here!” Harry showed to Draco, who was already laughing at Harry’s show of throwing out tickets to get to the popsicles at the bottom. “Figure we should take one before the rest find out?” Draco grabbed onto the green apple flavor and grinned. “I think we ought to, yes.” 

A hour or so later, the popsicles were all swallowed and all of them were sitting on lawn chairs. Draco put up a small wind charm and pretended to be listening to Ernie’s talk of ministry politics. Or maybe he was listening, Harry didn’t know. “Rushing is ‘bouta be hell. Why am I here again?” Harry asked to no one. “For the camaraderie, of course!” Draco said in Justin’s voice. “Hey! I’m right here!” Justin said from the corner. “At least rush hours over and Zabini’s getting us food.” Ernie said, rubbing his belly. 

“Did Weasley and them pick up a ticket, Harry?” Draco said, turning around to face him. Harry nodded and rubbed his own belly, wanting to feast on one of those turkey legs he saw earlier. “Seamus said it was square how beer wasn’t allowed, but he’ll be joining anyway.” Draco snorted. “Isn’t he the only member of your group who can stand up to you?” Harry threw his popsicle wrapper at Draco. “If only you knew how many fights all of us have had.” Harry said good-naturedly. 

“I’m back! And please, please, do not get the sauce on my Versace coat.” Blaise said, juggling the turkey legs.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decides that frats are for losers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter! (LJ: Maiwiz) {The rest of the month later}

Chapter 23: Frats are for Losers

Blaise stood at the middle of the platform, looking very regal in a Victorian-style robe. Harry wondered whether he knew what the world-wide picture for Frats were. Harry felt like this was more of a ministry ball than a rush meet. It was the last one, in fact, and everyone in here was basically accepted into it already. They had already connected it to some American Greek letter name Harry didn’t understand, but he was sure he could ask Draco one of these days. If he could ever find him in this sea of young adult males.

Harry didn’t know what Draco was talking about, if anything, they were joining because half of them had never even heard of a fraternity before, and it dazzled them, as Blaise put it. Blaise was quickly becoming a fixture in Harry’s life, and Harry didn’t know quite what to think of it yet. “Mate! Seamus snuck in some fire whiskey. Want a sip?” Ron said, coming to sit next to Harry at his spot in one of the corner tables. He didn’t feel like talking to everyone as he should be, he knew everyone would make assumptions any who. For now, he would relish this expensive catering ‘Call me Greg’ had ordered. 

Harry took a sip from Seamus’ inconspicuous water bottle and gave it back to him, shoving his food to Ron in the process, knowing he would take some anyway. Right on cue, Ron took some toast and bit out of it. “This fancy cuisine is so damn good. Who knew Goyle was such a chef?” Harry laughed and dug into the lobster. “Even the scariest have hobbies. And he prefers to be called Greg now.” Ron chortled and pointed to the new speaker, Justin. “This frat lot is promising, as long as Greg stays in it. The studying, I’m not so sure of.” 

“Well, they had to make some reason up for the board to let it become a thing, aye?” Harry said, stuffing his face with more lobster. “That lobster reminds me. Never try Langue de boeuf, mate. It’s not just beef. Terrible French food.” Ron grimaced and snagged some of Harry’s lobster, to which Harry growled at. “Why how dare you! I was just hit on by a French man just a while ago, and he gave me the finest buckwheat crepe of French cuisine.” Harry actually had gotten the crepe from Draco, but Ron didn’t need to know that. 

Ron grinned goofily. “And what did you say to that?” That threw Harry off guard. Did Ron know something about his preference? He didn’t notice that his face was quickly flaming up. Ron slapped him on the shoulder. “Hold on there, I was just joking, Harry!” Harry sighed and gave a practiced smile. “Just imaging if I had said yes.” Ron gave him a confused look but then the rest of Harry’s old roommates had arrived. 

“Said yes to what? More fire whiskey?” Dean said, holding up some more bottles and if Harry knew any better causing a commotion already. “Sh! You’ll blow our cover!” Neville said, holding his finger to his mouth fondly. Harry let out a real smile. “Seamus! Dean! Nev!” Haven’t seen you guys in a while!” That was kind of an untruth, he had had quick conversations with Neville as he was in Auror training but in a different branch, and Seamus and Dean were seen on the campus regularly. “What have you been up to? Seamus? Dean?” He asked quizzically. 

Seamus spoke up first. “I’ve been thinking of becoming a reporter. Reckon’ I’ll be a good one?” Both Harry and Ron nodded respectfully. Dean spoke next. “A quidditch player. I might not make it, but- “Neville butted him in the side with his elbow. “What have I said about self-confidence, mate?” Dean grimaced and the trio sat down at the table. “I, for one, am excited about the years to come. Cheers, mates!” Neville said, popping off his bottle cap as if toasting. The rest followed suit. 

Harry chuckled and took a swig of it. It was his favorite alcohol, he could never find a taste for the muggle kind. At the stage, there was now a group of male Irish dancers doing kicks in the air. “Harry… Harry?” Harry heard a voice calling his name and turned around in his chair, facing his worst nightmare. Draco, coming face-to-face with Harry’s old roommates, including Ron.

~.~.~.~.

Draco, foolishly, had approached Harry without any regard of who he might have been sitting with, as Harry had been known to switch up his seating plans. There, of course, was sitting every one of Harry’s lackeys, and they were all staring wide eye up at him from their seats. Draco had to wonder, were they shocked because he called Harry, Harry or that he had even approached him at all? He almost dropped his plate of crepes and steadied it with his other hand. 

“…Draco. Nice to see you.” Draco felt sick. Harry had obviously told something to Ron he shouldn’t, for Ron had an increasing look of understanding cross his face. Draco didn’t know if Harry knew, but he would keep his mouth shut for now for fear of his social standing. Harry stood up and grabbed onto Draco’s shoulder, giving a forced grin to his friends. “Everyone, you remember my roommate Draco, right?” His words spoke an unspoken command. Each one of Harry’s old roommates faces fell slack, instead giving an unsteady smile. 

 

Neville spoke first. Draco winced as he stood up, wondering if it was going to be a barb and knowing he deserved it. “Malfoy. It’s been a long time. So nice to see you.” Draco heard the warning loud and clear and knew what he had to say in response. “I’m so sorry I haven’t flooed you in a while. No excuse, really.” Harry looked to Draco in wide eyes and Draco flashed him a quick apologetic smile. “Well, I’ll be- ““-Draco, come sit with us. We have a seat.” Harry said soundly. Ron looked up quizzically to Harry. “Mate,” Harry cut him off with a look. “Next to me, Draco.” 

Draco gulped and went to sit next to Harry. He felt like he was facing the trial again. All of them were staring intensely at him. As if broken by a spell, the music changed from Irish to several cowgirls doing karaoke, and Seamus slided a suspicious water bottle over to him. “Good thing I brought an extra’.” Draco raised an eyebrow but thought best not to comment and took a swig. It was fire whiskey and not poison. Draco noticed all of them had one. 

Dean spoke up, obviously uncomfortable. “Did I tell you guys the success of my recent play yet? It’s been recorded by this neat little video device, have a look will you’?” Each of them hummed in approval as it passed them. When It got passed to Draco, he noticed a sticky note on the back of the camcorder. “You’re a fan of the Magpies?” It was written Send another owl to McLeod on the back. 

“Well… I mean, yes, of course! He’s the manager of one of the greatest quidditch leagues there is!” Ron made a disapproving grunt. “That’s funny, because I knew his son. We were quite buds in fact. One might say we have a connection.” He passed the camcorder to Seamus who was focused on Draco. “What… what are you saying? Wait…” Realization dawned on Dean’s face. “You’d do that? For me? Seriously, Draco? I- “Draco shushed him and spoke again. “I’m just saying I can get you an interview with him since you seem to be having trouble on your own. But you’d have to prove it to him with your own merit, of course.” 

Harry squeezed Draco’s leg and hid a smile under that head of hair. Dean was ecstatic, saying he could just kiss Draco’s pointy face and that thank Merlin he was Harry’s roommate, but Draco was too busy staring at Harry. Harry looked up and gave him a big grin, the one where his face stretched and his eyes squinted. This frat idea was making him into a loser, Draco thought. A very whipped, very close to falling loser.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out about some inconsistency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next installment! (LJ: Maiwiz) {November} I noticed an error in my work where I mistakenly called the time date November instead of October, so that’s fixed. All other things that don’t make sense are included in this chapter, hence the title!

Chapter 24: Somethings Don’t Add Up!

Draco lounged on his purple comforter, one that Blaise got him for Halloween. He didn’t know exactly why they exchanged gifts for Halloween, but they did, at the fraternity. Things there were crazy, as expected when you try to mix different houses together, but Draco had to admit it he was having fun. Colin’s mirror sat propped up on the wall, chatting endlessly about what Harry had told him a couple of days ago. 

“I just think it’s awesome how Dean and Seam’ both know about you and Harry’s relationship but don’t bug you for it.” Draco dropped his wand mid magical brushing. “Um, what did you just say? Since when do they know about us?” Colin, obviously confused, talked as if this was something Draco should know. “They’ve known since they’ve individually walked in on you guys snogging, of course.” 

Draco tried to hold in his eruption, really, he did, but by the looks of it he was failing. “Why didn’t Harry tell me about this, Colin?” Colin, even more uncomfortable, looked like he was building up a sweat.   
“I don’t know, I thought he already did… maybe he thought it was best you didn’t know?” Draco got up and paced the room angrily. “Does Longbottom and Weasley know this too?” Draco asked. 

“Ron doesn’t. At first Neville only knew that Harry was queer, but he eventually figured it out. And by figured it out I mean he asked Hermione.” Colin said, laughing quietly. Draco was seething. Why would Harry conveniently leave this out? No wonder Pansy and Blaise found out so quickly, his friends probably couldn’t keep their trap shut. And it was just a matter of time before Ron found out, if he didn’t already- oh, and those times Draco heard the door click open? That was them. Draco felt sick.

“I’m sure he had his reasons.” Draco bit on his nail, hard. Harry was with them right now, the fucker, probably blabbing off about more of their secrets. “No. Sometimes Colin, people are just arseholes.” Someone knocked on the door, and Draco wondered if his sanity was there enough to prepare him for whoever was at it. Colin, however, had other ideas. “It’s open!” He cried, mimicking Draco’s voice. 

“Who’s an arsehole? Draco, are you talking to yourself again?” Pansy came in, fully dressed head to toe in club attire. Draco looked at the mirror to find that the bastard had vanished. Draco stood to face her. “Pansy, how did you find out about Harry and me?” Pansy laughed at Draco’s angry face. “Dear, I already knew about your puppy love. Seeing Harry return it was as obvious as the rain in Britain.”   
Draco sighed and sat down on the bed, glad that at least one of his friends knew from experience and not gossip. Though he knew Pansy had gossiped to all his and her friends afterwards. “What about the rain?” Greg and Millicent came charging in, and Draco realized Pansy had left the door open on purpose. Greg and Millicent had had a quiet get-together, quieter than his and Harry’s, and Draco had to admit it was cute, even if it was annoying how slobbery Greg got. Pansy had joked about how he and Harry- okay, not talking about it anymore. 

“Hey hey hey! I wondered if we could go to the club together. What do you think, Draco?” Pansy said, grabbing one of the not-so-hidden beers Millicent had stashed in her jacket. “Wait, we’re actually doing that? You know how I am with clubs, Pansy…” Millicent said warningly. Pansy was unaffected. “Oh, come on Mills! I already called Blaise and he’s getting the club ready at one of his old step dad’s places! Ready, Draco?” Pansy asked, forgetting that Draco hadn’t even answered. 

Draco wondered. He had told Harry he’d meet up with him later to fundraise money for an Iota Mu Xi house, but he was currently not talking to him anymore. “Sure, I’m ready.” 

~.~.~.~.

Harry put down another cupcake onto the table, nervously checking his watch for the umpteenth time. Draco hadn’t come yet, but Justin was insisting that they start. Ernie was trouble on his own, and Harry needed Draco to help. Harry decided to owl just in case. 

Draco,  
Hey, I thought you were coming to the fundraiser. Everything okay?  
-Harry

Harry sent it off and yelled at Ernie for trying to give a free cupcake to a cute girl. “The cupcakes are for paying costumers only!” The girl, Isobel McDougal, grouching, handed over bills and winked at Ernie before leaving. “Call me!” She yelled. Harry had wanted to pay for the house himself, but Justin told him that it just wouldn’t do to cheat a frat member of money they could’ve earned themselves. Or something like that. 

There was still no response. Harry sent another one, this one a bit needier. Ten minutes later an actual response came through. 

Harry,   
Sorry, but I’m at the club. Maybe you should think more closely about what you should tell your significant other about while you’re selling cupcakes.  
-DLM

Harry had mixed feelings. On one hand, this was the first time Draco had referred to them as a couple. On the other hand, Draco had signed himself off as DLM again, something that represented he was clearly angry. Harry wondered what he was so angry about while selling another cupcake. He looked up to see Dean. “Oh, hey Dean.” Dean bit into the frosting of his blue cupcake. “Harry, you won’t believe this! I have an interview with him this weekend!” Harry had to rack his brain for what Dean was talking about but remembered when he saw the camcorder in his hand. 

Oh. Shite. “T-that’s great, Dean.” Harry said, building up a nervous sweat. He knew now what Draco was so mad about and he knew this wouldn’t go down without a fight. “Say my regards to Draco, okay? Thanks!” Dean said, carrying the cupcake away. Harry hurriedly switched with Justin and apparated to the club Draco was according to his tracker. Don’t ask. 

“Draco. Draco!” He said, pushing through the crowd full of eccentric wizards. He saw him over by the couches and headed straight to him. “Potter. What are you doing here?!” Draco said, clearly tipsy and Harry winced. He went to go grab him before he falls. “I’m here because you’re angry and I want to explain.” Harry said, holding on tight incase Draco tried to leave. “You are not explaining. I know exactly what’s going on here, and I don’t like it one bit!” Draco said, coughing into Harry’s sleeve. Harry clearly spelled the germs away and hoisted Draco onto one of the couches. 

“Draco, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that half of my friends already knew. I thought you’d be angry and it’d complicate things. I see now I got the roles reversed.” Draco glared at Harry and tried to reach for his drink before Harry swiped it. “I can’t believe, all that time I spent awkwardly trying to make up with them, they were just testing me. How could youuuu?” Draco said, slurring. Harry would smile if it was a different circumstance. Draco was clearly a light drinker. “Draco, they weren’t testing you. Okay, maybe Neville did, but you deserved that. I promise we weren’t making fun of you if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

“I’m not that egotistical you prattt.” Draco said, glaring intensely but pulled Harry onto the couch with him. “I don’t care what they think… I think.” Draco said, frowning. Harry laughed and kissed Draco’s forehead before pulling him closer to apparate them back to their room. “You’re so cute.” Draco yelped. “I am not-“


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming upon them both...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LJ: Maiwiz {December}

Chapter 25: Baby it’s Cold Outside…

Harry shuffled his feet beside the Victorian-style Greek house indignantly, waiting for the hail to stop. The awning above him was being assaulted, and Harry wondered how long it was going to last. He took one for the team and put up a protective charm. He could apparate, but he wasn’t looking forward to being beat down with hail on his way to the dorm. A robbery had occurred and there were even more protections put in place, now you had to apparate a mile away from the building. Harry didn’t quite want to.

The actual robbery had given Draco and him quite a scare, Draco had left Colin back in the room while they went to classes. Thankfully, the robber seemed more interested in some aristocratic vase than a simple mirror. Harry checked his muggle watch and huffed. He didn’t want to go back inside and deal with what felt like a press conference. 

“Look who it is. Harry Potter!” A familiar voice called out and Harry turned to see Blaise stand half-in half-out the wooden doors. “Zabini.” He grunted and tried to not get a future migraine. “Is that anyway to address your boyfriend’s best mate?” Blaise said, in his trademark surprised voice. “Why aren’t you in the party?” Harry sighed and leaned back against an awning pole. “Because they hog me like flies and Draco is home sick and even though he said to go on without him, I want to make sure that prat is okay.” 

Truthfully, Harry had worried about him the whole night. Harry still only had about 8 years in the wizarding world and didn’t know much about wizarding illness, but it seemed like some variation of the flu. Of course, if he had tried to stay with him to coddle him Draco would hex him into next week. He was not in the best of moods when he was sick. 

“Ah, the old ‘I’m a Malfoy and Malfoy’s don’t need checking up on’ rant? I’ve heard that a couple times whenever Pansy and him have a go.” Blaise said and scanned Harry like he was looking for something off. Apparently, Harry was satisfactory enough because his coal eyes snapped back to Harry’s in a flourish. “It was more like a ‘get out of here before I hex you, you messy-haired prat’ but sure.” 

Draco had awoken him at 4 am and started puking, much to the dismay of Colin and the dismay of Harry for having to clean up after it. It was only a week until Christmas Eve but it didn’t look like there would be Christmas caroling. Colin told Draco that his ashen face reminded him of the ghost of Christmas past and he wanted to take a picture of it, not knowing the hour tantrum It would ensue.  
In the present, Harry still didn’t know what to get the hot-headed blond and standing out here instead of observing Draco quietly for any reaction to shopping in Hogsmeade wasn’t helping. Blaise nodded swiftly and held out a crepe for Harry. “Store bought, but still decent. I understand they’re important to you two now?” He said with a knowing smirk. 

Harry scowled and took the crepe, sniffing it for poison and then obligating stuffed it into his mouth and dared Blaise to comment on it. Blaise’s face stayed blank and Harry’s scowl deepened. Where Draco always made him angry, Blaise always made him unnerved. “I would suppose so. You, of all people, were there when the screaming fest happened after his hangover.” 

Draco laughed and took another thing out from behind him, prompting Harry to wonder if he had some sort of hidden compartment back there. “It’s a flyer for an antique potion set from a medical potioneer Draco always talked about when he was a kid. Draco’s not an inventor, for sure, but he always had an affinity for simplicity in potions, especially if there is some sort of altering spell involved, if you catch my drift.” Harry winced. He had come face-to-face with some of Draco’s tweaked creations back in school. 

“Wait… why are you giving me this?” Harry said, confused. He grabbed onto the flier and admired the set, it was beautifully crafted and ahead of its time. Blaise sighed and put his hand to his forehead. “For his Christmas gift, for merlin’s sake. I don’t want to stay up with him on Christmas Eve as he complains about whatever gift you gave him. But make sure you bid fast.” With that he winked and closed the door behind him, leaving Harry in the chill and realizing the hail had stopped for a while now. 

Merlin’s tits.

~.~.~.~.

{Christmas Eve}

Draco fumbled with his gift for Harry, spelling the wrapping paper on with one hand and signing off his name with the other. He had been confused and stiffy about what to get him, but Weasley, in an angelic mood, had tipped him off about a signed muggle Irish Quidditch jacket from one of his years at school, Draco couldn’t remember now. 

Harry was off with the Weasley and had left his present for Draco in plain sight, its gold wrapping mocking him. Draco wanted nothing more than to rip it off and look at what’s inside, and had almost once, but had heard a tell-tale sign of something expensive rattle when he tried to shake it and had stopped immediately.  
Muggle outer wear was in more than ever, and while Draco would never understand why one would wear a skinny jacket instead of a warm cloak, it was all the rage for everyone else, including his half-blood boyfriend. Yeah, he called him his boyfriend sometimes in his head. Don’t judge him. He finished the jingle bell wrapping paper and collapsed in a heap on his comforter, pulling his cloak tighter around him. It was freezing and Merlin knew why Harry was out and about in the first place, and it didn’t help that the wintry weather had inspired his illness in the first place.

Luckily for him, Lucius had sent medicine from the Alps and Draco had sat stuffed up in his dorm, grateful at least to miss his studies for a week. He had yearned for something to do, though, like maybe making a paper dragon spit a poisonous hex. Unfortunately, his quill and scroll was inside his desk and he wouldn’t dare ask Harry to get it for him. 

“Draco! Hey, love!” Harry said, holding open the door with one hand and wiping a cold sweat from his forehead. He was wearing the cute beanie Draco had picked out for himself- and boy, if that did not make a warm feeling in his stomach. “’Hey’ and ‘Love’ are muggle words, Harry.” Draco scowled half-heartedly and went over to hug him, not caring in the moment that anyone might see. 

Harry hurriedly closed the door and smiled up at him. “Turns out playing quidditch in the snow isn’t as fun when it’s only the two of you.” Draco rolled his eyes and pecked him on the corner of his eyebrow. “I want my present now.” He whispered, cooingly. Harry chuckled and pulled a hand out to put his gear away. “Is that why you’re being nice to me?” Harry said accusingly, and Draco allowed him to remove himself from the hug. 

“Yes.” Draco drawled and went over to fetch his present, holding out a matching arm to his tone to point to Harry’s. “I call mine first!” Draco said, mood quickly elevated. He tore into his present without waiting for an answer. Draco gasped at the box with the clear picture in the center of it. It couldn’t be… “I can’t take all the credit. Blaise pointed me towards it.” Harry acknowledged. Draco gaped at him and just nodded. “This… must have cost you a fortune.” He said numbly.

“Well, it’s not like I’m poor or anything. Can I open mine now?” Harry said, obviously nervous. Draco nodded stoically and resumed staring at the beautiful box. Harry sliced his box open with a cutter charm and erupted into a yelp of surprise. “Thank you, Draco! This jacket’s the coolest!” He said, replacing his woolen sweater with the one in the box. “You okay?” He said, eyeing Draco who was currently staring at him. 

Draco, in one fluid movement went up to Harry and grabbed onto his neck, kissing him boldly. Harry gasped and kissed him back, and Draco was happy for once getting the upper hand. It went on for at least ten minutes before Colin piped up. “Is this an inconvenient time?” Colin said from Draco’s bed post. Both gasped in surprise and pulled away.

“Colin?!”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry get back to the namesake, while eating sandwiches and popcorn balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up! Crazy how close this is to ending… {January} (LJ: Maiwiz)

Chapter 26: A Talk (And a first actual date!) 

Draco lit up a candle and smiled like a child. They could have cast a luminous, but Harry insisted on keeping it authentic. Draco didn’t know what was more ‘authentic’ than a first date itself, but Harry wanted it, so naturally he got it eventually. Harry had cracked quite a few jokes about them going on a ‘dinner and a movie’ date, which wasn’t very clear, because for one, they were eating outside the Cannon’s field (which Harry had also roped him into) and going to the match afterwards. Draco wondered if this move-ee date would’ve been better. 

However, it was obviously not going to be all fun and games as Harry had brought Colin along, and even though Colin was a good chap, it usually symbolized that they were going to have a talk or two about their current situation. For one, they still weren’t sure whether revealing his murder would help, or even if he wanted to move on. Harry certainly didn’t want him too. Draco had to give him respect. He had done his hardest to socialize with more than his group of people, which was more than Draco could do now. Even in his Auror classes he had sprouted more into the sociable and approachable leader the media made him out to be. 

Draco sat down on the small picnic blanket, bemused at how Harry could find fun in crouching low on the ground and eating where bugs were. They agreed to keep the candles and food levitated above the actual blanket, which was what Draco had just accomplished. Harry was in the bathroom and Colin had yet to make an appearance, so Draco let his fears take over. For one, this date could end in a matter of horrible ways. With Draco’s bad luck, he couldn’t help that he thought it was possible. And the ant crawling by the blanket was giving him a practically evil look. 

“Shoo, you!” He admonished, trying to swat it while not actually swatting it. He didn’t want gore on his hands that he had spent almost an hour washing, thank-you-very-much. “Are you talking to bugs? I thought Malfoy’s didn’t stoop to such levels?” Harry joked, but had his arms crossed behind him in a way that Draco knew he was nervous. At least he wasn’t alone. “Not if one’s lover has dragged them out to a picnic.” He answered, giving him a large grin that hurt his face to cover the fact he was on the verge of fainting with anxiousness. 

“Well aren’t you chipper!” Harry said, grabbing the nearest sandwich and almost put it to his mouth when he noticed Draco was watching him with his eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry. I haven’t been on a lot, well actually I’ve been pretty much on none- dates. Am I doing something wrong?” Harry said, giving his best kicked crup look. Draco’s nerves vanished like a banishing charm. “You know what- nothing. Let’s eat.” 

“Harry, come on. We need to talk about this. You even brung Colin.” Draco said, concerned for Harry’s lack of ambition towards the subject. “I’m sorry it’s just- he hasn’t even appeared yet today.” He said, putting his face down near the mirror, trying to find out its secrets. But all it shown was Harry’s worried face. “Harry, I’m sure he’ll show at the game. Didn’t he love this kind of stuff? Maybe you can get a picture for him.” Draco knew Harry was just trying to change the subject, but his look was full-proof sometimes. “Yeah… ‘Sorry I’m being like this. You know how I am with… the dead.” Draco nodded. Harry had not been one for visiting portraits after the war, it was a wonder he was so invested in Colin. 

They were walking along the VIP entrance to the stadium, Harry had got them box tickets. “Harry, you’ve got to get your head out of your arse and start thinking about what’s best for Colin. We don’t even know if whoever gave us this had an expiration date planned.” Harry gasped and looked around wildly for anyone watching before wrapping an arm around Draco and pulling him to his chest. “I’m such an idiot.”

~.~.~.~.

“That you are. But in what context?” Draco said in a soothing voice. If this was a different situation, Harry would have smiled at how they could make each other feel better by insulting each other. “I want what’s best for Colin. And I feel crazy saying that, because he’s dead. But I also am selfishly wanting to keep him, like he’s a kneazle or something. And even worse, I’m keeping his own death secret from him, which he forgot himself, like a bastard.” Draco shushed him and pulled him even closer, and Harry relished the contact. Draco wasn’t the cuddly type. “That’s what friends do. I’m sure Gr- Hermione would say the same… maybe your intentions are a bit screwed, but they’re still good.” 

Harry laughed and looked up at him. “I love you.” He said. To Draco’s incredulous look he said, “-And I know you can’t say it back. And that this is probably bad etiquette for a first date. And frankly I feel like a bigger idiot for just opening my mouth in the first place. We’ll decide what to do later, because now we’re ‘kinda late for the game.” Draco cursed at him as Harry pulled him wildly in the direction of their box, snickering all the way. If Harry had a knack for anything, it was making people forget about what they wanted to ask. Oh, and changing the subject. 

“GIVE HIM WHAT FOR!” Harry yelled, this having been the third time he’d used a muggle phrase in the company of Draco, who had groaned each time. Colin had been clapping like a maniac in between what was either a real camera snap or an animated one, Harry wasn’t sure. Draco was snacking on rather unhealthy popcorn balls while giggling whenever one of the Cannon’s players fell off their brooms. Which was a lot, Harry had to admit. 

“This is amazing! I haven’t ever been much into Quidditch, but this one sure has yours beat! No offense.” Colin said hurriedly. Draco laughed and kissed Harry on his forehead, making him grumpily sit back down in his seat. “It was always easy for me to win over Harry. Oh, and darling, the players can’t see or hear you through the private box. You made sure of that.” Harry glared at him. “Did not!”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fleeting moment can impact a lot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {February}

Chapter 27: The Day of Reckoning

Harry thought for sure they’d be having this revelation with Colin at the end of the year, not now when the frost bite was still kicking’ and the tea singed his tongue. Colin made no move to remind them of his wanting to know who, or how, he had been killed, and Harry found himself selfishly wanting it to be a blip; something Colin said but didn’t mean. He looked like the type to do that, Harry thought, like Luna when she talked about the real world. Which wasn’t often. 

Colin had obviously had an adversity towards graveyards, so they chose instead to huddle on a bench swing that Draco had conjured hanging from a big oak tree. Harry had sneezed various times, but knew that complaining would only get him a glare. Draco had been frazzled the full day, this was the date they had agreed on after all. For some reason, Colin had wanted it to be on February 10th, and Harry wondered if that was his birthday or something. But mirrors only said so much. 

Harry was worried for the reasons you might be worried about if someone randomly dropped off a mirror at your doorstep with no explanation. The fact that it was Colin had distracted them from the fact that they should have tracked some sort of imprint, but it was too late now. Would the things they had found out about for him be enough, or would he be trapped in there forever? Harry thought a mirror might be less comfortable than a wall portrait, and wondered if Snape might be cordial enough to explain it to him. Probably not. They all had some personal vendetta against explaining death.

Thinking about things that couldn’t be explained easily gave Harry a headache, so he dismissed It and focused on Draco, who was talking to Colin about the various monster plants in Herbology and Harry knew that even though Colin had said to be over Hogwarts, he would forever miss the chance to finish it. Harry wondered what fresh hell that was like, learning for years in a world completely different than the one you grew up in and then have it taken away from you so early. 

“Harry.” Harry nodded and took the mirror from him, holding it up so it would show them both. It made Harry uncomfortable, he hated even the prospect of taking pictures. Draco had teased him for being camera-shy. “Do you want it straight or build up to it?” He asked, trying to look Colin in the eye. Colin looked shocked before cooling. “You’ve never been one to beat around the bush, Harry Potter.” He said, and Harry wondered if this was building up to something he wouldn’t be able to take back.

“Your killer… his name was Thorffin Rowle. He killed you with a muggle weapon. He said that you had only been expecting… wizard prowess.” Colin, if he could breathe, looked like he was sighing. “What muggle weapon was this?” He asked as if possessed by a robot. “He made it out to be a knife.” Harry asked, nervously. “I see. Harry, Draco, I want to ask you of something once more, if you can.” 

Draco nodded and Harry nodded afterwards. “Harry. I want you to do what makes you happy. You’re kidding yourself if you think half of the things you do is what you want.” Colin said, matter-of-factly. Harry cringed. Colin resumed speaking. “And Draco… I admit when I came I didn’t expect to see you here. Lun’ always believed in fate, some destiny. Maybe that was real… I always believed you would win, after all, the great Harry Potter. But I want you to do what you love. I can see it in your eyes, it’s a gift I’ve had through the camera and something I have now. You never wanted to take up your dad’s job. You think it’s boring. You’d rather be something amazing, something like Harry always was.” 

Harry grabbed onto Draco’s hand and he squeezed back. “O…Okay. Does that mean you’re staying? I thought you would leave after we told you.” Draco muttered. Colin, as if broken by his sullen spell, leaned in closer and smiled widely. “Of course not. There are three more months, aren’t there?”

~.~.~.~.

Draco stared down at his Accounting assignment, dazed. Ever since Colin had said those words he had walked around as if in a dream world, his cool demeanor off balanced. It was true, he never wanted to manage wealth in luxury. Yes, he thought he deserved luxury, but by his own success, not heritage. He had even wanted to be a goddamn ballet dancer at one point. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. 

Ms. Sikleton was looking at him as if he had just killed a puppy, and Draco wondered if he could even afford to dream right now. Maybe once upon a time he could imagine himself being a world-renowned artist above a pirate ship or something, but now all he had for a crew was a fickle Greg and a promiscuous Blaise. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. He had always loved the attention, but he had always preferred to keep his circle tight. 

Or maybe his fascination with half-naked men sculptures were just a hint to his current dilemma with Harry Potter. Pansy would probably snort at that comment. Feeling as if he was going insane as he was imagining his friends reacting to his thoughts, he hurriedly returned to his work. Harry was running around an abandoned alleyway right about now, and Draco wished him the best. 

Honestly, he hadn’t given a thought to what he wanted to do after these four years were over. Or even in the years themselves. He knew he would have to look after the accounts, and then donate as a Malfoy should, but that gave out a lot of free time. He doubted anyone would want him to show up to an event ball. He had potions, but a Potion’s master was always looked down on as they could easily swindle out products. Sculptor? Not bloody likely. Prostitute? Very funny. Adoring male dancer who would dance with a dark, handsome, okay, not very tall, another male dancer? Only in his dreams.

He gave a glare to the annoyingly skinny professor and put his head in his lap as the professor gave him a detention for not listening. He didn’t feel like making a snarky reply, all he could think about was how disappointed Colin was going to be when he found out Draco had come up with nothing. And to think, his current life was being spent caring about what other people thought.

The horror.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco reminds everyone of his troublemaking history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LJ: Maiwiz) {March} Also, enjoy the little tidbit on one of the next year’s topics and the third year’s focus, if you can find it…

Chapter 28: The Road to Success

Draco pulled his knees to his chest and huffed out a breath. Finance was arse, the lot of it. Really, who knew studying corporate investing was so damn hard? Apparently, it was, at least according to Draco. He found himself secretly fiddling with several potions inside of his robe instead of working. And it was just so dreadfully boring. Not the kind of boring where Draco could laugh with his friends over some inane thing, this boring involved dead quiet and non-distracting working was just not Draco’s strong suit. 

Professor Quillsburry was a timid, old lad with low hearing, which meant that the class would be quieter than usual. You’d think that his eyes would be as impaired as well, but he seemed to have a third eye for misbehavior. Draco, of course, was testing that theory. Since Harry had gotten him his prized potion’s set last December, he had been on it more than ever. Even more than usual since Colin had insisted on doing what made him ‘happy with his life.’ Well, potions were the one thing that came close. 

Draco had also gotten closer to George Weasley, as Harry had often taken him to see his construction of the WWW. Draco would’ve cracked a joke, but the lad seemed a bit barky and he knew Harry wanted him on his best behavior. Anyways, he had lent him a harrow-bringing mutant ingredient that was currently residing in the red potion inside of his robe. What he was about to use it for, you were about to find out.

Uncorking the red and tipping it over so it would slime its way across the floor, Draco watched as it slowly became a mirage like a boggart, except it was rigged to be a siren, wailing loudly in the middle of the floor, distracting his classmates long enough for Draco to rid any evidence pointing to himself with a green cleaning potion. The professor, irate and a little terrified, put his hands to his ears and screamed to make it stop. Several of the nerdy students were hurriedly looking through books, Draco snorted, but it was his job to take the responsibility. 

Striding up to the crying siren, Draco smiled kindly to the professor and yelled over the wails, “I’LL TAKE CARE OF IT, MR. QUILLSBURRY!” He then grabbed the blue potion, showing it to the others in a swift magician movement, smirking he answered the curious looks with a “It’s what I use whenever the crowd is too loud around me. I think it might work!” He knew it would work, but he had to make himself sound convincing. He unscrewed the cork and threw it on the slime, making it deaf to everyone’s ears. The siren, quickly realizing that its wails were unheard, dropped dead and disappeared into the drain, just like a well-practiced routine.

“I… thank you so very much for your quick thinking, Mr. Malfoy. A hunch will pay you well in finance. To tell you the truth, I’m a squib, so I couldn’t have done it myself. I’ll be sure to recommend you at any socials!” Draco laughed politely and danced happily inwardly. All his classmates, even the critical-thinking Lisa Turpin was bewitched. “Draco… ring me!” Draco winked and chuckled. His plan had worked flawlessly. 

The Malfoy Prince was back. 

~.~.~.~.

Harry was sitting on a high stool that was prominent in the dark-room that was Crime-Mapping, where one had to bend over constantly to view and critique old documents of crime maps, where little pin points spread out across the map where any distress had occurred. But now, his Draco-senses had piqued. Okay, so he was magical, but even magic had limits. And he wasn’t saying he tracked Draco or something. He did, but that wasn’t the point. But he did have a second sense of when Draco was currently causing trouble. 

“You look like Malfoy just called Hermione a mudblood, mate.” Ron snorted, and Harry wondered again if Ron knew more about their relationship than he was letting on. He didn’t know why, if he did, why he wasn’t screaming down his dorm room door demanding answers, but he wasn’t. “No, Draco wouldn’t do that anymore. And I’m just thinking.” Harry said, exasperated that Ron could know what he was thinking about. 

“Well you should start thinking about your crime map before Qrow comes over here cawing at you.” Ron barked and exploded in laughter, causing his classmates to all glare at him as if united by common ground. Harry rolled his eyes and threw a discarded note at him, causing an animalistic oof in response. “If you want to touch me mate, just ask. But I’m taken.” Harry hexed him and Ron barked again, making Mr. Qrow look at them irritably. 

Ron waved to the man and pretended to work for a few minutes just to turn back to Harry and whisper. “Heard you’ve been going to my brother’s construction.” Harry nodded and traced a line from one burglary to another, hearing a soft click when the answer was right. “He told me his plans. You’d do well in that job.” Ron gushed and waved his hand again. “I know, I know… But he also said you brought Malfoy.” Ron looked like he was trying hard not to sound accusatory. Harry was trying hard not to build up a nervous sweat. 

“Yes. Is there a problem?” Harry said, biting his lip. Ron looked up into Harry’s eyes. “I was just wondering… if you two were… you know…” Harry felt like puking. Ron’s blue eyes shone like he was of complete understanding, but Harry had missed it. “-Interested in coming this weekend. We’re doing a fundraiser for the completion.” Harry sighed and looked at his watch as if thinking on it. “You know how Draco is. Hot and cold. But you know I’ll come.” 

Ron nodded and swung a leg off the stool and then jumped down. “Teach, can I go to the men’s?” He asked, and then bent back towards Harry. “I’m going to send George an owl that you two are coming. I expect you to make Malfoy come, because George seems awfully enamored with him. Bet he misses having a trouble buddy.” Ron winked but Harry could see the sadness in his eyes. It seemed it would take more than a year for the guilt to ever go away. 

“Ronald Weasley, as I have been trying to tell you two times but you have been distracted by other interesting developments, you have been causing too much havoc to get a bathroom pass. Sit down.” Harry chucked and clapped Ron on the back as he glumly sat back down on the stool. “You kinda’ deserve it.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Hermione's POV and Ron's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently chapter 28 never got submitted to Fanfiction? Idk what happened, but it’s there now. {A week later}

Chapter 29: These Things (Just) Happen

Ron’s POV

Ron looked over at his most favorite bloke in the world, who was apparently harboring a secret relationship with Ferret without even bothering to tell him. Sure, he was a slow bloke, but Ron could catch onto things just like anyone else could, thank-you-very-much. It hadn’t happened all at once. At first, Ron thought Harry had a secret girlfriend. Once that proved false, Ron thought he had a secret crush. Then a secret crush on ferret. Then, because APPARENTLY Ron was just too untrustworthy to share such a big secret with, he learned that not only was Harry interested in men as well as women, he was dating Malfoy. Merlin, he had hoped the ferret thing was a phase. 

So yes, Ron was a bit miffed that his best mate has such terrible taste in men, and that he had left his own sister after a whole summer of ambitious plans of finally being legally brothers, but he was mostly just sad that he was left out. At least no one else knew. It was the last straw when at the fundraiser, Ron had spied on Harry long enough to spot a secret-hand-holding between the two of them. Really, did they think he was an idiot? 

Apparently so. And wasn’t that just mental, innit’? So maybe Ron raved a bit. Or maybe a lot. But that was just maybe the month after Harry’s abrupt break up with no apparent cause. And when he tried to get the bloke to think rationally, Harry had just joked how the roles had changed that Ron was begging him to go back to her. THAT WASN’T THE TIME FOR JOKES!

But Ron had held back, because he knew how it went when he tried to force something out of Harry. He was like a boulder, if pushed it would just stubbornly stay there, but if anyone tried to ledge it off, it went flying. That wasn’t the best comparison, but Ron was upset. You’d think Ron’s distraught look at Harry in the middle of Magical Security would cause him to notice, but he just stood there practicing protection charms with a bored look on his face as he had always done. The man was bloody oblivious. 

Ron wondered if they had done that, and immediately regretted it, as much as he hated thinking about the possibility with his sister, he hated this situation even more. It wasn’t that the boy part was such a shocker. Really, he had anticipated Harry being a bit bent ever since he had seen a Veela for the first time and barely batted an eyelash. But he had thought the situation would be quite different, like Harry crying into his shoulder while Ron patted him on the back while looking into the distance wisely. But now, Ron was being taken for the fool. And Ron hated that. 

Selfishly, Ron had bet that it would be Harry’s one weakness, one that Ron could finally say he was more knowledgeable at, even if he wasn’t bent himself. He could have talked about Charlie’s bentness as well, maybe even brought the lad to see him. Of course, Harry would stay with Ginny. Ron wasn’t stupid enough now to think they would ever become a couple again. He couldn’t bare tell this to Ginny, because she was ever so hopeful that this was just a collegiate experience fling. That Harry would come running back to her once he figured out that no one could match her red-head charm. 

Now, Ron was just hoping that Draco would pull out his evilness and scare Harry so much that he would come running back to Ron for advice, apologize for putting Ron into this sleuthing position, and once Ginny had accepted it was never going to be a reality, he would set Harry up with Charlie. Harry wasn’t really Charlie’s type, but Ron could make it work with his powers of persuasion. By that, Ron meant his demonic red-head capabilities. This arduous work that he was currently not doing and his current dilemma was putting Ron ill-at-ease. He needed to consult Hermione.

~.~.~.~.

Hermione’s POV

“I’m sorry, Ron, but Harry didn’t want to tell you until he was sure you could take it well. Everyone knew except for you.” Hermione, as blunt as ever, told Ron this while sitting in her hipster bean bag with an expresso in one hand while her clueless boyfriend paced around her dorm room. “WHAT?” Ron raged, and then bit down hard on his finger. “How long has this even been going on?” Hermione wondered whether the truth would hurt too much. She decided If she lied, it would just induce more rage fits. “Before Harry broke up with Ginny. Mind you, he didn’t cheat, he just kissed Draco and then broke up with her a week later.” Ron guffawed. “That’s still cheating. And don’t give me all the bloody gory details!” He said, wincing as his teeth marks drew blood on his ring finger. 

“Ron, he knew that you would be this angry, if not angrier, at him. I think he even worried for the safety of Draco.” Ron snorted and Hermione knew he was considering his options. The look on his face that Hermione had mastered to know showed that he was warring with morals and avengement, and avenging almost always won. Surprising Hermione though, Ron stood still and looked thoughtfully. “I suppose I would have been a bit madder then. But he could have told me. What, does he think I hate queers? It’s not as if I’m religious or anything!” Hermione winced at Ron’s poor choice of words. She’d have a lot to teach him if he was ever going to confront their relationship.   
Hermione held up a finger. “One. I know what you’re thinking, and Harry doesn’t think that’ll upset you. He thinks you’ll think it’s not real or faked on part of Draco.” Ron groaned at the first name and Hermione smiled inwardly at her right accusation. She held up another finger. “Two. If you want Harry to think you’re accepting, I’d suspect you’d want to stop looking at Draco as if he killed your puppy. He already has suspicions that you’ve caught on.” Ron sighed and joined Hermione on the opposite bean bag. 

Hermione held up a third finger. “Three. You might also want to convince Harry there’s no hard feelings between Ginny and him. Without being the bloody obvious thing you are.” Ron put his head in his hands as a sign of giving up. Hermione held up a fourth finger. “Don’t mention his queerness. He’s awfully distant about it. Not even Neville has been able to get it out of him.” Hermione saw him stir and could guess that Ron just realized why Neville had been awfully clingy with him. Hermione held up a fifth finger and smiled. “Accept that they’re going to kissy kiss.” Hermione said, using the words Ron used whenever he saw one of his brother’s relationships. Ron gurgled. “HERMIONE!”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a plan. Draco gets a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! (LJ: Maiwiz) {April}

Chapter 30: Heart

Harry polished off his broom with a smile. He had been teaching non-quidditch players for the afternoon, and had discovered he had always been fond of coaching. Maybe he’d ask newly appointed Headmistress Mcgonagall to let him pop in sometime to help with the kids. He had been doing more of what he wanted to do and not what he thought he had to do these days. Instead of wasting away in Auror Class, he had contributed to It, and he had had fun. It didn’t matter if everyone in there now thought he was a show off, he didn’t do much thinking these days anyway. 

Thanks to Colin, he had felt breezy and light for the first time and forever. Sure, he was happy sometimes, but now it didn’t feel forced, but instead like he was flying. He just wished it felt the same for Draco. Since Colin had given his last advice, Draco had withdrawn majorly from his classes, and would only go deeper with Harry if prodded. Even his friends had come and accused him for putting him in this state. Harry had tried to distract him with fancy dates, but his face would darken whenever Harry brought up the future. 

And okay, so he didn’t have to bring up the future so often. But he was looking forward to a pressure-free lifestyle for once. And blimey, he deserved to feel like one of those hippies for once! Harry knew, or at least, thought, he had the answer for Draco’s darkened face. He knew Draco loved spending time with him, as much as the git loved anything, but anything that was a reminder of time was a reminder of his parents and their unpredictable-ness. Or rather, their inevitable claims on Draco’s heritage.

Draco had enjoyed his money-controlling prospects before, Merlin knew he bragged enough about it in Hogwarts. But now it seemed like Draco was sinking into an abyss. Was that the term? Harry wanted to help him. But he didn’t know what job he could possibly bring up without Draco taking it the wrong way. He could see it now: “What, do I look like a meager-living, struggling, flat artist to you?” He wouldn’t dare to disrespect his beloved godfather, but he also knew that if Draco heard the words potion teacher he would wince.

He walked back to his dorm, whistling a tune from Dean’s telly. He wondered if there was some half-and-half that would provide happiness for Draco, something that his parents would not turn their noses up at. But then, his parents would turn their noses up anyway. Maybe there was some potioneer job, like a warlock? Would I be considered a warlock? Harry mused. Hermione would slap him if she heard him hyping up his talents. He knew he would go worlds for Draco to get out of his funk. He would ask Colin for help, but he was as cryptic as ever. Harry wondered how a person so peppy could manage to never have the full answer.   
Harry wanted a sign. Harry was willing to consult Snape at this point. The crabby painting remained at Hogwarts, but it was important enough to make a train ride for. Harry smiled at how wacky things were now and turned the corner and was almost blinded by the light emitting from the streetlight. On the pole was several posters, and Harry shielded his eyes to read them. 

Study Group this Wednesday, 6 pm. Bring required scrolls!

Iota Mu Xi requests all members for a mandatory meeting on Friday. Meeting = Party!

Harry snorted and wrote this down on one of the enchanted notepad-mc-what’s-it’s that Skeeter always used to use. It was useful, when one wasn’t using it to tarnish another’s reputation. He had almost missed the bottom one, but his quill had fell as his concentration weakened and he bent to pick it up. It was a forgetful, black poster with tiny scrawling, and Harry had to squint to see. 

Ever in want of a potion that’s not available? Find yourself dreaming of your own concoctions? Apply for internship to train to be your own personal business potion creator! Warning, it’s demanding work! Applications due by June 21st. 

Harry hmphed. He quite preferred the word potioneer. This looked promising, if not a little sketchy, and Harry would probably have to look it up and get a plan, but he was on the road to getting Draco back to his old self again.

~.~.~.~.

Draco put his crayon down with a thump. He was beginning to get irked at this stupid drawing. He had wanted to draw scenery, so he had decided on the lake from Hogwarts. But the blue was beginning to mix with the green too much, and Draco thought it just looked like a big blob with no shape. He was interrupted by his glaring by a knock at the door. Sighing and pushing himself up he went to open the door for whoever hoodlum wanted to bother him at this late hour.

Turns out, the hoodlum was Ronald Weasley. “Oh. I thought Harry was here.” He said, awfully polite for Draco’s tastes. He knew they had to be cordial in front of Harry, but he didn’t have to act if he had seen a ghost. “No, he isn’t.” Draco said, not wanting to deal with Ron’s shite. But of course, Ron wasn’t willing to fulfill that request. “Is that your drawing?” He asked, stepping in far enough that Draco couldn’t slam the door in his face. He looked back and noticed that his coloring was visible on his bed. 

“Y-yes, it is.” Draco said, letting him look at it. He figured it didn’t matter if the git destroyed it anyhow. He went to hold It up. “Is this the squid’s lake?” Draco assumed he meant the lake at Hogwarts. “Yes.” Ron squinted at it. “It’s really good.” And this was really awkward. Draco wondered what the git was playing at. Ron dropped it on the bed and turned back to him “I wanted to ask Harry something, but I guess I’ll just ask you.” 

Draco bristled. “What is it? I don’t have time for this.” He said, enunciating It very clearly. “What are your intentions towards my best mate?” He said, sharply. Draco was shocked. “W-what?” Ron looked dead serious. “You heard me.” Draco looked back towards the door. “All good, all good, Mr. Weasley.” Ron nodded and shuffled towards the door. “You should make people pay for that. It is good.” Draco nodded mutely and watched him leave. This would need a very good explanation.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out the news. Harry finds out some competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter! {LJ: Maiwiz} (One week later)

Chapter 31: What Internship?

Draco hurriedly hid his collection of art away from prying eyes as Harry made his way over to the picnic table he was seated at in one of the many small lawns the old building had provided. Draco had protectively chosen one of the hastily installed picnic tables under an also hastily installed tree, and was partially shaded by it. He thought it made him seem mysterious and keep annoying former Hufflepuff’s away. 

“Hey there, nosey.” Harry said, poking Draco’s nose as he slid in next to him. Draco tried to nip at him but was unsuccessful. Damn those reflexes. “You’re the nosey one. Can I ever be apart from you?” Harry laughed and slided his hands over to the drawings Draco had desperately tried to hide. “An invention idea, huh? And here I thought you hated to make stuff.” Draco scowled and pulled the paper back. “It’s not an invention, it’s a product from WWW. I’m enhancing it.” Draco could imagine the gears working in Harry’s head right about now. “That reminds me of somethin’” Draco doubted he had just thought of it. “What is it?” Draco sighed. 

“Well… I found this pamphlet… and it made me think of you…” Draco was getting more and more terrified of what he was about to say. “Spit it out already!” He cried. Harry held out the pamphlet and Draco took it exasperatedly. Potions… Inventing… Internship? “Harry, what IS this?” Even though he knew damn well what it was. 

“I know you’ve been feeling… lately…” Draco watched with an eye raised as Harry fumbled over his words. “Distant?” Draco supplied for him. “…Yes. Oh, blimey. Look, I’ll just let Colin explain.” Harry pulled out his mirror and Colin immediately popped into view, as if summoned. “Oh, you should definitely apply, Draco! Why, when I was in school I always dreamed of being away from the schoolwork and apply for a photography internship, but I’m sure potions will be fun too.” Draco really didn’t want to disappoint Colin, but he could see now what his parents would think of being a ‘potioneer.’

“I don’t know. I’ve got other prospects.” Draco gave a side-eye. Harry snorted. “Like what, accounting your father’s payments?” Draco glared at him to shush him, but to no avail. “I just think you can do more than just invest in projects all the time.” Harry made puppy eyes and Draco knew there was no way out of this, at least for now of course. “Maybe you should invest in your own…” Harry said, and stealthily moved his hand to cover Draco’s which was covering his papers of art. 

Draco sighed and looked down at his work forlornly. It would be nice to be noticed for his work, but the risks were too great just to leap at the chance. Even if he could somehow get in with his background to begin with. First, he would have to somehow convince his father that potion working would be an ideal job for a Malfoy, then he would have to convince whoever oversaw the internship that a Malfoy was worthy for the job. 

Harry seemed to understand this as he unleashed a whole other speech. “And don’t even start thinking of problems. I already got in contact and it’s reputable and they won’t even discriminate. Trust me Draco, you need this. Just try. Please?” Draco sighed again and laid his head down next to their hands. He didn’t even think about if anyone could see. “I appreciate you helping me. I just don’t know.” Harry smiled and Colin mirrored it. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Colin said.

~.~.~.~.

(An hour later) 

Harry grinned up at the communal bathroom mirror. He had been successful, he knew it. He had paved the path for Draco to give up and sign up, and by then he would be too in love with it to back out. He carefully combed his hair with the enchanted comb Draco had ‘dropped’ at Harry’s bed that morning and he had intended to use it to every advantage. He wondered if it had magic powers of persuasion. Knowing Draco, it probably did.

He had to get back to Criminal Justice before Qrow hexed him, but he thought another message to Draco wouldn’t hurt. He had been miffed ever since yesterday in Economics where he failed a test, so he had to make sure he was happy in Auditing if he wanted him to consider the internship even more. 

Draco,  
I think your professor had their bits cut off.  
-Harry.

Harry snorted. That would do it. He sent it via levitation and hoped that it would be quick enough to avoid any eyewitnesses. He did not have the sleuth skill of Draco’s notes. He quickly, or as quickly as he could in his new tight-fitted trousers he slightly hated that he had gotten from Hermione, walked back to the class. The class in question reminded him of History of Magic, dull and repetitive. He knew it was work he had to pay attention to, if he wanted to keep an auror job, but that didn’t make it any less boring. 

One the way there, however, he saw Zacharias Smith hover over a poster of the same length of the potion internship with a bunch of upperclassmen. They were snickering, but Harry couldn’t hear what they were saying at this length. He cast an extendable ear charm and came a little closer. “I’m totally going to get this, no contest. Can you believe how many death eaters are applying for it? I could breathe and get the scholarship.” Harry scowled. How did he know that Draco was applying already? The boy had the gossip of a Slytherin. 

More importantly, why was he interested in it in the first place? You’d think a greasy man like himself would run away from any hardship like he did at the battle, but apparently the internship was considered easy to get into now. Draco would show him up, Harry knew that. But he also knew that if he tried to defend Draco’s honor, Draco might find out and back out before he could even apply. Harry couldn’t risk it. He backed away forlornly as the prat continued to brag about something he would never have, and continued his way to Criminal Justice. 

Harry couldn’t wait to see the look on Smith’s face when he lost.


	32. At Beginning's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things must end for it to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but updates might be a bit wonky for a while. I’ll try to update when I can. Also, this will be the Second(?) to last chapter in this first series. {May}

Chapter 32: At beginning’s end

Harry was conversing with the awkward but charming Colin by a small lake. It was no The Great Lake, but it was majestic in its own way. It had its own tiny trees and a bunch of rocks. How was he here, you might wonder? Well, Harry had taken to using portkeys to travel to abandoned locations, especially when he was under an emotional spell. 

Today had started out as every other day for the past month; extensive spellwork in his Auror classes that drained him emotionally and physically, trying in vain to convince an atypical Draco who had been on edge ever since he had sent his admission form to open up, and then going back to his dorm after Draco had huffed and walked away. Sometimes Draco would come back to the dorm late at night, Harry felt like a wife who was waiting for her husband to come home.

Harry knew that Draco would be working hard even after the admission was complete, but he expected him to be happy about it, which he was explaining to Colin. “I’ve seen Draco at work. Sometimes not so nicely. I’m sure he’ll come around.” He said in that voice that could sound like he was wise beyond his years and like the awkward 11-year-old who had approached Harry on that first day when Harry had felt like a bird crapped on him. 

Now, Harry was feeling like a bird had crapped on him again, but instead of his big problems he had then it was because Smith had advanced to the next admission portion. There was no word from Draco if he had, and of course he had to hear that Smith did from him himself. And that irked Harry, he knew they weren’t the most compatible in honesty, but Draco could at least let him know things that were that important. “I just wish he would tell me these things.” Harry felt bad that he was pushing all his relationship drama on Colin, but he didn’t have anyone else who wouldn’t judge him on it.

He threw a rock into the lake, and groaned when it didn’t do the preferred skipping. There was a distinct fog on his glasses and he rubbed at it but instead got a smear from the ink smudge on his sweater. He sighed and went to lay down on the biggest rock he could find to avoid any other disasters. “And he will. In time. It’s Draco Malfoy, not a peppy school girl.” Harry snorted and peeled his poor glasses off his face. “Ought to be the truth.” 

If Harry wanted normal, he ought to go find one of his many admirers, but all he wanted was Draco. Draco and his cynicism. Draco and his defensive arrogance. He knew that it would take a lot to ever be one of Draco’s in people, but damn, did he want to be. And Colin said to do what he wanted for once, right? A crack was heard and Harry turned his head to the noise. Draco stood and breathed out, obviously shaken from appariating blindly. Harry smiled nervously, which was a feeling he was beginning to feel whenever Draco was around. Was that love? Harry wasn’t sure. “I was looking for you.” Draco smiled back and snaked his arms around Harry, which meant that Draco was either A. about to ask him for something or B. about to tell him some important news.

Knowing this was an empty gesture but loving it anyway, Harry leaned into it ever so slightly so it would be kept PG for Colin. Draco grinned and waved at Colin who was sticking out of Harry’s robe pocket. “I have some good news.” 

~.~.~.~.

Draco loved the fleeting moments in which they spent cuddling, even if it was partially terrifying. It was thrilling; to wrap his own arms around Harry, in a way he could only dream about in the deepest of his mind. It might sound silly, but this seemed special to Draco. It wasn’t like Draco was a cuddly person, of course. “I passed the first portion! They thought I showed so much promise that I’m already one of the top.” Harry gave his signature half-grin and Colin practically jumped out of the mirror. “That’s amazing! I knew it, I knew you could!” Colin grinned like a Cheshire Cat and Harry laughed like this was just a normal occasion out with friends.

“Why are you out here, anyway?” Draco said, noticing the lonely surroundings. It was picturesque, sure, but Harry usually liked the crowds, in which he could hide in. Harry scooted over to let him in and Draco squatted on the fat rock. It was a good thing Draco had opted for the muggle trousers today, there was no way he was sitting on a rock with his good robes. “I was feeling pretty badly, I needed some time alone. I’ve been collecting old portkeys lately, so…” Draco shushed him and grabbed his hand quickly. “Look. Harry, I know I’ve been an ass. I probably will always be an ass. But you’ve stuck with me anyway and I… appreciate that. Look, what I’m trying to say is…” 

Colin interrupted, and Draco, irked, turned to what he was saying. “It’s happening. It’s happening!” Harry had his confused look so Draco intercepted. “What do you mean?” Colin grinned again and laughed. “You’re working it out. You’ll be happy, together. Harry, my last wish wasn’t to learn who my killer was. I could care less about that. I wanted to connect with you. The person inside of the wizard who made my existence plausible, at least for a little while… and I wanted to say thank you. My purpose was fulfilled in that battle, but yours-Draco’s, wasn’t. And I’m happy that you’ve managed to find happiness too, Draco. You never were quite happy when I took your pictures.” Draco guffawed. 

“You- what?” Draco did not like the idea of there being unregistered pictures of him out there. Colin continued as if Draco hadn’t spoken. “Harry, become a teacher of some sort. You know you want to. Draco, take that internship… please.” Colin had a tear in his eye and Draco was feeling glossy himself. “You talk as if you’re saying goodbye.” Harry said finally. Colin nodded slowly. “It’s a beautiful day for a picture.” 

 

Draco slowly stood and helped Harry up. “I’m not sure… what to do.” Harry said shortly. Colin breathed out a laugh. “Just let go.” Harry made a face. “What?” Colin shook his head. “Let go.” Harry, shaken, let the small mirror go. Expecting a splash, Draco was astounded to feel a gust of wind blow right at the mirror, shattering it to pieces. The pieces then disappeared along with the wind, swiftly and surely. “Are you alright?” Draco asked Harry, who was still staring at the sky. “I’m… okay.” Harry said. Draco stared at him before busting out laughing. “Nothing is ever normal for you, Is it?” Harry looked at him quizzically before busting out laughing too. 

It was, at least, adamant that Draco admit that his life was never normal either.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you guys a sweet epilogue, as well as the first chapter for the next volume, which will be as cool as this one, I promise! (LJ: Maiwiz) {June}

Chapter 33: Submerged in You

“Are you sure about this? It’s still technically the school year.” Draco commented, watching Harry look through all of Ron’s various swimsuit-hand-me-downs, which frankly; Draco thought was disgusting, but saying it would not get them anywhere. Draco was getting wiser on when to make an obnoxious comment and to not make an obnoxious comment. “Why can’t you just buy your own?” It was in vain, he knew, but he ought to try anyway, less his trademark self be gone.

“No way. Doing this is a Weasley brother tradition.” Draco snorted but felt his insides turn. He knew he was going to be the odd one out at this lake thing, especially because he couldn’t even swim. Yes, laugh all you want. His great father taught the ice prince everything except how to swim. It didn’t help that Harry had grown even more closer to the Weasley’s. He could tell he was not going to be the first choice as Harry Weasley nee Potter’s significant other, or even last. 

At least he had an unspoken agreement with Ronald. They stay their separate ways but be cordial when in the presence or out of the presence of each other. He had a sixth sense that Ronald had caught on, but he also knew that Harry was unaware, as there was no tenseness between the two. At least, no tenseness for Harry. Harry pulled down his pants and Draco blushed and looked away. Oh, and that. 

Harry put his arms around Draco’s waist a second later and breathed into his ear. “I have a proposition for you.” Draco inwardly preened as he outwardly scowled. “I didn’t know you knew such big words.” Harry laughed right in Draco’s ear and he pushed him away, sending the scraggly boy onto the sewn bean bag. “Being in Ronald Weasley’s room is already giving me a nervous breakdown, don’t make it worse.” Draco gagged as Harry jumped back onto the bed with almost superhuman speed and laced their fingers together as he laid half on, half off. They looked like a deformed worm.

“What I was going to say is that I know you care a lot about fashion.” Harry said this like it was a not ordinary thing. “And I happen to have one of the hottest trends in the swimsuit world right now.” Harry smirked lecherously. Draco wondered if this was even worth an explanation. Harry pulled out…

“I’m sorry. Is that knickers?” Draco exclaimed incredulously. The garment was red, stretchy, and very promiscuous. And Draco wanted it out of his face, now. Harry laughed at Draco’s horrified expression and stretched it down the bottom. “It’s a speedo. And FYI, knickers aren’t even of this material, you twink.” Draco growled and lunged for his wand but Harry was faster, tying a leather rope around Draco’s arms with a fast-recited spell. “Please, for me? I promise you’ll look very fashionable. “Kinky. Didn’t know you had it in you.” Harry smiled innocently and unfastened them so Draco would fall back onto his shoulders. “Is that a yes?” 

Draco stood at the mirror, admiring the subtle way it highlighted his darker features. Which there weren’t many of, so it was very helpful. “And you’re sure this is what the muggles call ‘fashion?’” Draco turned and found Harry was lost in his own thoughts in his dark grey swimboxers. “Are you even l- ““-Definitely.” Harry said distractedly. 

~.~.~.~.

Harry’s boots crunched on the last of the soft leaves as they made their way down a hidden path to another part of the lake. Harry pulled Draco along, having been here once or twice before. If Harry knew Draco well enough, he was trying to contain his excitement. “I can’t believe you’re teaching me how to swim.” Draco let out a giggle, as if the thought was absurd. In his past life, Harry thought it would be. Draco was swaddling Ronald’s oversized sweater that fit more like a dress, and Harry thought he enjoyed this easygoing life a lot more. 

“It’s easier than It seems.” Harry smiled warmly. His glasses were beginning to fog up, so he cleaned it with his worn top as they reached the clearing. “Here we are.” Draco radiated nerves and he distracted him with pulling that unflattering sweater off. “Here we go…” Harry kicked off his boots and slipped out of his clothes, which left Draco blinking at him. “Don’t be shy. The first step is to get into the water.” Harry laughed as Draco uncomfortably gazed at the water. “Don’t worry. It’s been tested.” Draco glared and touched a toe to the water but leeched back as it was probably ice cold. 

A few, and by few he meant many, lessons later, Draco was resting comfortably by a stone as Harry stood against him, trying to seek warmth. “You know, you’re awfully snobby.” Draco made a face and Harry pressed his nose to his to prevent any squelching. “Remember when we had to write that essay? For our entrance to the uni, I mean?” Draco nodded and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “That ‘My Mark on the World shite?” Draco confirmed. “I think it’s not to be taken to so literally. That it doesn’t have to be so big, like saving the wizarding world. It can be a small thing, like helping Colin. Or leaving a good impression on new people.”

Draco smiled and looked up at him. “It’s the little things that matter, darling.” Draco remarked in a posh voice. Harry split his serious face and smiled. “You have to one-up me, don’t you?” Draco snorted and kissed him. “You have to make things sappy, don’t you?” Harry kissed back and moved his arms to Draco’s pecs. “Oh…” Draco breathed. “This too sappy for you?” Harry grinned hopefully. “Just d-do it already!” Draco cried as Harry pinched one. 

…. 

“Harry?” 

TBC… follow the next volume: Harry Potter and The Universal Championships


End file.
